Whisper
by YAMIGIRL3
Summary: Sequel to 'LOTNSRAF'. it has been 6 months since the tragedy with what happened to joey and everything is back to normal........until his father escapes! worse is he's out for revenge not only at joey but at kaiba also. what will happen?
1. awakening

Yo sup my homedogs......... yeah I've been hanging around my cousin a little too long  
  
eh? Anyway I'm BA-ACK!!!!! Run for the hills save yourselves the YAMIGIRL is back  
  
in action starting the sequel to my well known well loved fanfic that was named after a  
  
song 'Lifestyles of the Not So Rich and Famous'. Thank-you, thank-you you're to kind.  
  
It is you who inspired me to make the sequel. So you brought this upon yourselves. Well  
  
if you haven't read my other fanfic yet (*wiggles finger* shame on you, lol, j/k) you  
  
could probably read this fic without reading the other 'cept it will sometimes have like  
  
talking about things that happened in the last one but it will be ok. Anyway I hope you  
  
enjoy this sequel as you did the prequel . So sit back and relax and read Whisper (yes  
  
once again I get inspired by a song).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
6 months after the tragedy with what happened to Joey everything is back to normal......  
  
until Joey's Father escapes!!!! Even worse he's out for revenge not only at Joey but  
  
Kaiba also! O dear what will happen...... muwhahahahaha read and find out.  
  
Disclaimer:*disclaimer stretches* ah I feels soooooo good to do this again. Ok  
  
YAMIGIRL doesn't own yu-gi-oh but someday she will then soon the world  
  
muwhahahaha *cough, cough* hahaha. Yeah ok.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Noooooooooo!" Joey woke up screaming. He just had a dream that was too vivid  
  
to have been one. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his leg where his father hit him with  
  
the machete and the crowbar. He gripped his leg trying to get it to stop hurting. 'God,  
  
where's my medicine when I need it' Joey thought himself squeezing his eyes shut trying  
  
to make the tears not come. Suddenly someone came rushing into the room.  
  
"Joseph I heard you scream." Joey's mom, Amy, said while she sat down by his side with  
  
a bottle of medicine. Opening the bottle she took out two pills. "I thought you might be  
  
needing this." She said as she handed the pills to Joey. He managed to mumble out a  
  
'Thanks' before popping the pills into his mouth. Amy handed Joey a cup of water which  
  
he used to wash down the pills. A minute later the pain in Joey's leg subsided. Amy  
  
looked at her son worried.  
  
"Joseph...... maybe it isn't a good idea for you to go to school tomorrow."  
  
"Wha....!"  
  
"This has been happening a lot lately...... and the doctor said......."  
  
"Screw that old dirtbag."  
  
"Joseph!"  
  
"Sorry Ma...... but I hafta go ta school. My pals are dare!" Amy  
  
sighed knowing she couldn't change her son's mind.  
  
"Fine. Just please promise me to come straight home after school. And  
  
if you start feeling bad call me no matter what. Ok honey?" She said while moving his  
  
bangs away from the side of his face he constantly hid. Joey moved his head so his mom  
  
won't see that because he knew no matter how much she denied it she was freaked out by  
  
it. Hell he was freaked out by it. "Honey. That scar isn't that bad."  
  
"Yes it is. And ya know it." Amy sighed once again and got off the bed.  
  
"Get some more sleep if you can. It's a couple of hours before you have to  
  
go to school." She said walking out of the room closing the door behind her.  
  
'Can't wait till we can afford ta get dis stupid scar removed.' Joey thought. His  
  
mom had been saving for awhile to get enough money for the surgery. Joey sighed  
  
finding himself drifting off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey sooooo how did everyone like the first chapter...... well I was going to make it  
  
longer but I wasn't sure that would be a good idea so I didn't. -_-. The second chapter  
  
should come soon. I already know how I'm going to start it. So anyway I really hope you  
  
liked this chapter and the sequel so far. Well please review. Later. 


	2. Voices

Hey!!!!!!!!!!!! Yo peeps. Sorry I didn't update last weekend and this weekend well last  
  
weekend on Saturday I had a band competition and then Sunday I was extremely sick. So  
  
I couldn't update last weekend. I couldn't update this weekend cause well Friday didn't  
  
feel well then yesterday (yes I'm writing this on a Sunday night) I had a band competition  
  
then we went to Frontier City (an amusement park in my state) which my first ride there  
  
had to be a roller-coaster, my first roller-coaster and a deadly scary roller-coaster. I'm  
  
now terrified of roller-coasters well at least roller-coasters called 'The Diamondback'.  
  
Anyway today my sis was hogging the computer so here I am now writing this late at  
  
night. Well I'm sad I didn't see many familiar faces from the prequel to this story but I'm  
  
happy with my reviews. Well I've been talking a little too much so on with the story....  
  
Hiei13: Updated! Sorry it wasn't soon.  
  
Yoko73: Muwhahahaha. Read and find out.  
  
Anya: Well I usually don't tell ppl about things going on in the future part of the fic but since this won't hurt anything and its not so far away I can answer that. Yeah, she is going to be in the fic and in the same school as Joey 'cept she is a freshman (I think) and Joey's a Junior (I think) so they aren't in the same class. Yeah, ok. Hoped that answered your question. Enjoy this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: ok this has been bugging me for awhile now. Why the fuck (please excuse  
  
my language) do we hafta do this. I mean ok if anyone of us own yu-gi-oh and were  
  
getting paid off of the story do you think we would be writing fanfic?! No! I rest my case.  
  
Warnings: as seen above ^_^u. there will probably be some language and later on  
  
violence in this story. Well yeah. Later.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Brrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg'  
  
Joey slowly opened his eyes and shut his alarm clock off........ well more like smashed  
  
his alarm clock into pieces but I think putting it in a nice way would be better. 'Gahhh....  
  
Its 7 already. Man I only got like an hour of sleep or somethin'. ' Joey thought to himself  
  
as he stumbled into the bathroom. After his regular morning activities (a/n: You know a  
  
shower and stuff. Sorry fellow Joey fangirls I can't describe it in detail but you get the  
  
idea) he looked in the mirror to comb his hair but dropped the brush when he saw it. The  
  
ugly scar that started from the forehead going all the way down to his cheek that barely  
  
missed his eye. The scar that will always remind him of what his father did to him all  
  
those years. 'Joey what's wrong with ya? Ya see it every mornin'. Why are you still bein'  
  
bothered by it?' Joey shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. 'Its all in the past......he  
  
can't hurt you now......it's all in the past......it's all in the past.....' Joey kept on  
  
repeating that to himself until he got done. While he was leaving the he heard something.  
  
Something that would send chills down his spine.  
  
'It is yet to come.........'  
  
"Wha.............What was that?" Joey asked himself his eyes wide.  
  
'It is yet to come.........' He heard it again. Joey couldn't take he ran out of their as fast  
  
as he could.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*hits head* I'm soooooo sorry people. But see I swear I wanted to write more I did. But  
  
ok its like really really late and I won't have time to write more later so I'm ending the  
  
chapter here. I promise that the next one would be long. I'm sorry this one wasn't. hey  
  
but aren't you proud of me just like this story's prequel I did something that went along  
  
with the title. Ta da. Well anyway school ends in 3 weeks so I'll have more time to work  
  
on this later. Well pretty please review. Later. 


	3. the conversation

Hey ya'll. I apologize for my last chapter being so short. As I promised this on is longer.  
  
I have been writing it all week at school. Like instead of doing my work I would write  
  
down my story on pieces of paper. Somebody (a friend and fellow yu-gi-oh fan David.  
  
He has like a Brooklyn accent........ Did you ppl know Joey actually has a Southern  
  
Italian accent?) wanted to read it and I felt soooooo embarrassed........... Ok......... lets  
  
think about, I write fanfics and put them online so many people that I don't know and I  
  
don't get embarrassed but when a good friend of mine reads my stories I feel like  
  
someone should shoot..............ok if anyone knows why please tell me. O yeah I  
  
wanted to tell you guys last chapter, I just found out Yami Bakura's real name......... it's  
  
Zork!!!! And Yami Yugi isn't really Yami Yugi its just plain Yami or Pharaoh Yami.  
  
Cool huh. I think that Kaiba's evil spirit is back in him cause when he was ranting about  
  
being the top duelist Mokie was like 'Not again' or something. And they changed the  
  
opening picture thing again and the year isn't over.......... Whoa.............sad just 2  
  
more seasons unless they make another one after that. Man can't wait for these few  
  
episodes that are probably coming reeeeaaaaalllllyyy soon. Like maybe right after this  
  
four way duel is over. Can't tell what they are though. Well enough of my ranting and on  
  
with the story..................  
  
Shadow Guardian of the Gate: Me too! . On both things.  
  
Hiei13: muwhahahahaha. I looove cliffy's........unless their on other people's stories  
  
then I don't like them too much.  
  
Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu: I hope this was soon enough if not I'm sorry. Please  
  
forgive me. puppy dog face  
  
Disclaimer: hmph. I STILL don't see a point in saying this but I'll say it anyway  
  
.....ahem....... I don't not own yu-gi-oh or any of its characters. If I did I won't be  
  
writing my stories (maybe) on fanfiction.net or begging for money or a job now would I.  
  
Warning: there maybe be language and later on defiantly violence.

Joey ran until he reached the kitchen where Amy was making breakfast. She  
  
looked ate her son and frowned.  
  
"Joseph...............what's wrong? Are you alright? You look like you were running."  
  
"I............was." Joey said catching his breath. Amy's eyes went wide.  
  
"JOSEPH!!! You shouldn't be running with your leg and all. The doctor  
  
said too much pressure could............."  
  
"Shatter da bone completely. I know dat. But I heard dis weird voi........"  
  
Joey stopped himself from going on. 'Yeah right I could tell her dat I heard a freaky  
  
voice tellin' me it is yet ta come or somethin' so she can think I totally lost it and  
  
defiantly call that old screw-headed docta.' "I........uh........thought I was goin' ta be late  
  
fer school so I panicked and ran down hear." He lied. Serenity looked at her brother and  
  
rolled her eyes.  
  
"Joey when have you ever cared about getting to school on time?"  
  
"Since now." Joey said limping (a/n: he can never walk straight again. The  
  
doctors at first thought he'd never walk again) over to the cabinet reaching up for the  
  
bread. Suddenly he made a yelp in pain falling to the ground gripping his leg. Serenity  
  
quickly stood knocking over her chair and Amy ran to her son grabbing a bottle of pills.  
  
"Oh my god! Joseph, are you alright?" Amy said helping her son sit up a little.  
  
"I'm........Fine." Joey mumbled his voice shaking. He reached and grabbed the  
  
bottle of pills out of his mother's hand. He dumped two pills in his hand and swallowed  
  
them without water. A few minutes later Joey started to relax as the pain subsided. But  
  
Amy's worried face never changed.  
  
"Joseph..........I-I really think I should call the doctor." Amy said getting  
  
up. Joey's eyes went wide and he grabbed his mother's arm.  
  
"Ma, ya don't need ta do dat. I'm fine really. See?" Joey said standing up  
  
slowly shaking from the pain of the pressure on his leg. "See...... I don't need no docta.  
  
Anyway I've had worse Ma. Like one time I nearly died and I......."Then the tears came.  
  
"Ma? You alright? I didn't mean anythin' by..... I'm sorry I..... Serenity help me!" His  
  
sister ran over to comfort their mother.  
  
"Oh Joseph.......I-I'm so sorry...........I should of..........I should  
  
of..........oh I'm so sorry baby!" Amy cried. Joey gave a sad smile and put his hand on  
  
her shoulder.  
  
"Ma, its ok. There was nothin' ya could do. And I'm cool with dat. Hey  
  
but we're all here now, right? Ok I got an idea, I'll take my meds ta school wit me and if  
  
I still feel bad when I get home you can call da doc. 'k?" Amy looked up at her son. Joey  
  
gave her his best puppy dog face. She laughed at Joey's face.  
  
"Ok. But if you feel bad come straight home. You understand?" Joey  
  
nodded. She pulled him into a tight embrace. "I love you so much and I don't want  
  
anything to happen to you."  
  
"Yeah...........I love ya too.............but........I........can't breathe......."  
  
Amy blushed pulling away from her son. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Dat's probably  
  
Yug'." Joey said limping towards the door. When he opened the door sure enough his  
  
short multi colored spiky haired friend stood in the doorway.  
  
"Hey Joey. Ready for school?" he chirped in his overly happy voice. Joey  
  
rubbed the pack of his head.  
  
"Yeah. Just a sec Yug' I hafta get my stuff." He said turning around  
  
heading back to the kitchen. "Hey Serenity! Yugi's here! Get your stuff......ready?" He  
  
stared in shock seeing hid sister in front of him ready for school when moments before  
  
she had her pajamas on and her hair uncombed. "Showoff." He muttered grabbing his  
  
backpack and putting the bottle of pills in his school jacket. They walked out the door  
  
saying their good-byes and headed for school, Joey trailing a little behind.  
  
"Hey Serenity.......has Joey been doing any better?" Yugi whispered to  
  
her concerned for his friend's welfare. Serenity shook her head.  
  
"No. He's been having nightmares and they are getting worse. Along with  
  
his leg's been hurting a lot lately. Even just a few minutes ago he fell because his leg was  
  
hurting." She whispered back. Yugi looked back at his friend worried. Lately Joey has  
  
been more to himself and constantly in pain. Also, he hasn't reacted when Kaiba talks to  
  
him. Yeah, Kaiba doesn't insult Joey unless he does something annoying or really stupid,  
  
but lately when Kaiba does throw an insult at him for not paying attention he doesn't  
  
even seem to notice.  
  
Joey's POV   
  
I can't shake da feelin' somethin' bad is goin' ta happen soon. Hmmm.......  
  
wonda why dose two keep starin' at me...  
  
'It is yet to come..........'  
  
"What!" I turned around quickly looking for the source of the voice. (a/n:  
  
sorry people I kinda suck at pov's) I see Yugi runnin' towards me.  
  
"Joey are you ok? What happened?"  
  
"Didn't ya hear dat?"  
  
"Hear what Joey?"  
  
"Dat voice! Didn't ya hear dat voice?" I look down at him and notice he's  
  
giving me a worried look.  
  
"Joey, I didn't hear anything." Man, now Yug's goin' ta think I totally lost  
  
it. Well might as well fake it.  
  
"Heh, heh, I was jus' playin' with ya Yug'. Seein' what yer reaction be, ya  
  
know." I look down at him. Man, I don't think he's buyin' it. Wait yeah I think he is.  
  
Alright.  
  
"Um, ok Joey." He looks down at his watch and starts ta panicked. "Oh  
  
no! We're going to be late! Come on we better hurry." He says turnin' around and  
  
runnin'. I sigh in relief. Man, dat was close. If I didn't think of somethin' real quick he  
  
woulda thought I lost my marbles or somethin'. But I know what I heard......... I wonda  
  
what that weird voice was talking about anyway. Well betta keep a look-out fer anythin'  
  
weird goin' on.......  
  
Normal POV  
  
They reached the school surprisingly on time. Which to Yugi's mind was a great  
  
thing. Hey the little guy had a reputation to up-hold. I mean 11 years without a signal  
  
tardy, come on you have to get to school on time. No need to ruin it now. Right? What  
  
would other people think............ yeah, well back on the story............  
  
"Hey guys. What's up?" Tristan said coming up to his friends.  
  
"Hey Tristan, hi Tea." Joey said smiling at his friends. Suddenly he felt  
  
another sharp pain in his leg. He bit down on his lip fighting back a from screaming in  
  
pain. 'Man not again........I'm ok........I'm ok.........' He thought to himself. He then  
  
felt some tap him on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Wheeler, you feeling alright?" Joey turned around and saw Kaiba in  
  
front of him and if you looked really hard and squinted some you might see a look of  
  
concern in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. No need ta worry."  
  
"I wasn't." and with that Kaiba walked over and sat down in his seat. Even  
  
though he said that he wasn't worried, everyone knew he was. Joey saved his life and  
  
they were friends now. Ever since he was saved by Joey (a/n: well if you people didn't  
  
read my story it's in the second to the last chapter of this one's prequel it happens) he has  
  
been looking after him, also saying that he didn't care about him but they knew he didn't  
  
want anything to happen to him.(a/n: THIS IS NOT A YAOI. Sorry if you was hoping it  
  
would be but I don't write yaoi.)  
  
Joey staggered over to his seat and sat down also. 'Poor Joey....... I know he's in  
  
pain and I know he won't admit it......... I'm worried about him.' Yugi thought to  
  
himself. He was about to ask Joey if he wanted to go home when Ms.Amastad walked in.  
  
'I'll talk to him after class.' He decided and sat down.  
  
Throughout class Joey seemed to be getting better. After awhile his friends  
  
stopped worrying as much and started to listen to Ms. Amastad. But Kaiba never stopped  
  
staring at Joey. Suddenly Joey started to sway back and forth. He screamed out in pain  
  
before he fell out of his seat hearing someone call his name and catch him before he hit  
  
the hard floor. He welcomed the darkness that greeted him.  
  
A FEW MINUTES BEFORE  
  
Kaiba watched Joey from his seat an aisle and a few chairs behind Joey.  
  
'Something is defiantly wrong with Wheeler.....he got his friends to believe that he's ok  
  
so they can stop staring at him but I know he's still in pain...' Suddenly Joey started  
  
falling out of his chair.  
  
"Joey!!" Kaiba jumped out of his seat and ran to Joey grabbing him before  
  
he hit the ground. Tristan and Ms. Amastad ran to his side. Kaiba was shaking Joey  
  
trying to revive him.  
  
"Wheeler wake up! Come on you stupid mutt get up." Kaiba yelled at him  
  
getting glares from both Tristan and Ms. Amastad for the mutt comment. Ms. Amastad  
  
put her finger on Joey's neck to feel for a pulse but suddenly Joey jerked his head away  
  
from her touch.  
  
"Seto....please take Joey down to the nurse's office." Ms. Amastad  
  
instructed. Kaiba nodded and was about to pick Joey up when he noticed Tristan looking  
  
like he desperately wanting to help his best friend but couldn't.  
  
"Tristan I can't carry Wheeler on my own. Help me carry him down to the  
  
office." Kaiba said acting like he didn't care but was glad when he saw happiness in the  
  
other boy's eyes, glad he could help his friend in some way. "Pick him up by his legs but  
  
be care of his knee." Kaiba instructed. Tristan nodded picking his friend up by the legs  
  
and Kaiba picking him up by his arms. They carefully walked out of the classroom Kaiba  
  
in the front walking backwards.  
  
Their walk down the hall was quiet except the occasional of Joey's  
  
whimpers of pain or trying to get out of their hands, but usually Kaiba leaned down and  
  
whispered something into his ear that made him settle down for a few minutes. 'Ok why  
  
did Kaiba want me to help carry him? I mean Joey's not really heavy and it would  
  
probably be easier for just on of us to carry him. So why did he ask me to help?' he was  
  
just about to ask why when they reached the office and Kaiba started to tell orders again.  
  
"Help me lay him down on this couch carefully............ok go call Amy,  
  
she should be at work now. Tell her that Joey passed out in class and to wait at home with  
  
the doctor for me to bring him there." Kaiba bent down by Joey on the couch and put his  
  
hand in Joey's school uniform's jacket looking for something while Tristan ran to the  
  
phone. Kaiba pulled out a bottle of pills and put on in his hand as the phone started to  
  
ring. Surprisingly it was picked up on the first ring.  
  
""Hello? Joseph is that you?"" A woman's worried voice came from the other end.  
  
"No Mrs. Wheeler this is Tristan. Um........ Joey fainted during class......"  
  
""O My God!!! Is he alright? Oh I knew I should have made him stay home.......  
  
I'm coming right over..........""  
  
"No! It's ok Mrs. Wheeler you don't have to come by the school. Um maybe you  
  
could go home and bring the doctor and Kaiba will be right over with Joey........ he's  
  
giving Joey his medicine now." He said looking over his shoulder at Kaiba who was  
  
trying to get Joey to take his medicine but was having a hard time as Joey kept moving  
  
around refusing to take it.  
  
""Ok........I-I'll wait for them there then.......good-bye."" Amy said hanging up.  
  
Tristan hung up and walked over to his friend and kneeled down by Kaiba who was  
  
talking to Joey still trying to get him to take the pill.  
  
"Its ok Joey......I'm not going to hurt you, take the pill.......I'm not going  
  
to hurt you Joey.......it's me Kaiba........I'm not going to hurt you......"Kaiba whispered  
  
to him trying to reassure him that he wouldn't harm him but to no avail.  
  
"You need help" Tristan said to Kaiba his eyes never leaving his friend.  
  
Kaiba dropped his hand and sighed closing his eyes. He then handed Tristan the pill.  
  
Making Tristan give him a questioning look.  
  
"I didn't want to do this but I'll open Joey's mouth and you put the pill in  
  
his mouth then I'll close it and stop him from breathing until he swallows it."  
  
"What! That could kill him!" Tristan said shocked.  
  
"So could his leg. If he keeps moving like that the bone will shatter and it  
  
could cut a major vein." Tristan sighed.  
  
"Fine. But if Joey refuses it for two long remove your hand" Kaiba leaned  
  
forward grabbing Joey's jaw prying it open. When he got it open a little Tristan put the  
  
pill in his mouth and Kaiba quickly shut it putting his hand on his mouth and nose to stop  
  
him from being able to breathe. Joey started to struggle.  
  
"Joey its ok. Just swallow the pill. We're not going to hurt you. We're  
  
trying to help you. Swallow the pill Joey, its ok." Kaiba whispered into his ear. A couple  
  
of seconds later Joey stopped struggling and swallowed. Kaiba lifted his hand letting Joey  
  
breathe. Joey soon fell asleep.  
  
"What did you mean his bone might shatter?" Tristan whispered. Kaiba  
  
gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Didn't you know he had a bad knee?"  
  
"Yeah, but I thought it was bad not that it could shatter or anything."  
  
"Well it can......... that's what causes him pain all the time. If he has to  
  
much pressure on that leg it will shatter. Actually it's already shattered but not totally."  
  
Kaiba explained. Tristan nodded. "We better get him over to his house, Amy's probably  
  
worried." Kaiba said as he pulled out his cell and called for his driver to come pick him  
  
up. When he was done he looked over at Tristan.  
  
"You want to come?" He said. Tristan shook his head.  
  
"No, I better stay here and tell the gang what happened." Kaiba shrugged  
  
and carefully picked up Joey up.  
  
"Fine and thanks for helping me." Kaiba said walking out the office.  
  
Tristan sighed and got up heading back to class. When Kaiba got outside his limo was  
  
waiting for him. The driver had the door open. Kaiba walked over and carefully set Joey  
  
down opposite of where he was going to sit. He then climbed in himself.  
  
"Wheeler household." He ordered the driver as they took off. The ride was  
  
quiet until suddenly Joey opened his eyes and looked at Kaiba. Kaiba gasped noticing  
  
that Joey's eyes were different color than his usual eyes. They were a mix of green, red,  
  
and his usual honey colored.  
  
"It is yet to come........"He whispered sounding like Joey but not  
  
sounding like Joey. (a/n: you know like the mind control thing, just imagine a kinda girl  
  
voice along with his own.)  
  
"What..........What are you talking about Wheeler?"  
  
"It is yet to come......." It repeated itself.  
  
"What is yet to come?" Kaiba yelled back a little frightened.  
  
"Be careful Seto Kaiba. Protect your brothers......."  
  
"What my brothers?!" Kaiba said. 'I only have one brother....' He thought.  
  
"Remember......remember Seto Kaiba..........remember to protect  
  
them.....them being your blood or........." Suddenly 'Joey' broke off falling back down  
  
closing his eyes.  
  
"What were you talking about?!" Kaiba yelled shaking Joey a little trying  
  
to revive him but couldn't. He was out cold again. But even if he could wake Joey up he  
  
knew that was no good. He needed to talk to whoever was talking and he was sure Joey  
  
wasn't the one saying that. 'Am I losing my mind?' Kaiba was contemplating on this  
  
when they reached the house. He opened the door and cared Joey to his house where the  
  
doctor waited for him at the door. 

  
  
I'm still surprised the spirit of the ring's name is Zork! o and i'm sorry it's not letting me do 

my star-line thing and its making me angery. Anyway that was the longest  
  
chapter I have EVER written in my life. That was about 10 and a half pages long. Whoa.  
  
Anyway soooo how did you enjoy that? Who was that freaky person talking? Was it  
  
really Joey....... Or someone else? Is Joey ok? What IS yet to come? Will I have  
  
hamburgers for dinner tonight.........we may never know.........ok that was weird.  
  
Anyway to have the answers to those questions........except the hamburger one....you'll  
  
have to read and find out. And did anyone else notice that EVERYONE is always  
  
protecting Joey on the show. Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Serenity, Duke..........everyone is.......  
  
With the exception of Marik. I mean can't Joey take care of himself? And did anyone  
  
notice the hint of Mai liking Joey and Joey liking Mai.....heehee they are such a cute  
  
couple....... You ppl sooooo have to agree on that one. Well anyway please review.  
  
Later. 


	4. pain

Hey, hey.............. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I had semester tests and my Middle

School graduation and my cousin's High School graduation, along with the fact I couldn't find this

one page of this chapter I wrote at school (when I didn't feel like studying for my semester test).

I hope you ppl can forgive me. Yay I graduated so I only have 4 more years of school left then

FREEDOM!!!!!!!!! I'm so glad I got a lot of reviews. But right now I'm wondering ok like the

yaoi stories (no offense to yaoi writers. I just don't like them that's all) get like 42 reviews for

their first chapters or something, why is that? I'm not I repeat NOT complaining about my

reviews. I love them WAAAAY more than 42 reviews. Cause a lot of people might not be

sincere and stuff. I was just wondering why that is that. Yeah anyway I heard one song that

sounded like a good Joey songfic and another song that sounded like a good Yami er

Atem.....gah I'll just call him Yami or Zork (Yami Bakura) songfic but both the songs I can't

remember so that really bites. I mean I remember like maybe a line or two from them but not all

of it. O well. O yeah I'm not sure if I'll be able to do my little star/line thing because last chapter

Fanfiction.net wouldn't allow me. So I'll try something else to separate the things. Hopefully it will

work. I will continue my story as soon as my sister gives me back my page that I have written

some of the story on.............(1 hour later).... Ok thank-you my dear sister and now on with the

fic...................

Oklina: heehee. Can't tell ya. Sorry. Thank-you. Your fanfics rock!

Shadu: Really?

Youkai youko: here it is.

Bayleef: hey! glad ta see ya!!!

LishaChan: Can't really tell you can I. Sorry. Thank-you.

Shadow Guardian of the Gate: I hope you haven't exploded yet...........

Hiei13: thanks.

Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu: Thanks.

Disclaimer: me no no own yu-gi-oh.

Warning: may contain language and violence.

* * *

The doctor came out of Joey's room closing the door quietly behind him. Kaiba jumped up 

from setting on the floor when he saw the doctor. Amy stood up from her chair.

"He's asleep now." The doctor whispered. "He needs it too. Why don't we go down to the

kitchen before I say more." Both Kaiba and Amy nodded and then Amy led the way to the

kitchen. She fixed everyone a cup of coffee. Then when everyone was settled the doctor

continued.

"Your son's knee started to shatter.............don't worry he hasn't shattered it completely we

caught it just in time...........has your son been having pains in his leg Mrs. Wheeler?" Amy

nodded.

"His leg has been bothering him for the past week and a half............ he's also been having

terrible nightmares......." Dr. Kazurmi gave her a questioning look.

"What type of nightmares?"

"I don't know..........he refuses to talk about them..........he thrashes around a lot though."

"That might be causing the bone to crack. I might need to give him some sedatives. It might

cause him to be drowsy during school, but it will save his le...."

"No." Amy interrupted. "I will not allow him to be drugged anymore. He's been drugged so

much I'm surprised when I see him awake. And it hardly helps him. I will not make him take

anymore pills. Especially if it's suppose to make him drowsy."

"Mrs. Wheeler I don't think you understand.........."

"No Dr. Kazurmi you don't understand. Joey has been taking pills for the past 6 months. He

hasn't been the same since then. He's tired a lot and sometimes gets to nauseated to even eat. I

will not allow him to take more pills that would do him more harm than good." Kaiba stood up

when he noticed the doctor was about to push the subject.

"Thank-you doctor for coming on such a short notice. I'm sure you know the way out." Kaiba

glared one of his infamous glares. The doctor sighed in defeat.

"Mrs. Wheeler....please think about it at least." He bowed politely then left. Kaiba sat back

down and stared off into space. 'What the hell was that back at the limo? I know it wasn't the

mutt.............but what was it?' he was so lost in thought he almost didn't hear Amy speaking.

"I'm sorry.......... I know he should take sedatives...but the other pills are enough trouble

for him........ I don't his rest of his life to be full of pills and times of when to take them......... I'm

just so worried about him. I know most of his physical wounds are healed but I don't know

about his emotional............ I shouldn't of left his there with that....that bastard." Amy cried into

her hands. "I know Joey thinks I'm a bad mom." Kaiba put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Joey would never think that. And you had no choice am I right?" Amy nodded. Kaiba

smiled and was about to say more when he heard a scream. Both him and Amy shot up from

their chars.

"Joey!!!" they said in unison.

* * *

Hey ya'll. Yeah well I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry that this chapter isn't as long as lasts

but last chapter I connected 3 possible chapters so yeah that's why it was so

long..................even though there probably are waaaaaay longer chapters out there. Right? O

MY GOD!!!! Did you see Saturday's episode/episodes of yu-gi-oh? Joey lost!!! I mean I've

known about that episode since November 2002 but it was still waaaaaay more amazing than

reading about it. And you could see Joey's chest. He looked hot in that bed................ Ok ignore

that but it was defiantly a really awesome episode and the next one I got kinda mad well actually

during Joey's duel I got mad at Kaiba cause he was like being completely evil to Joey who could

have been dying!!!! That idiot doesn't care what happens to other people. What happened to

that 12 year old Seto we all knew and loved? It's sad. He maybe gone forever........... We

defiantly need to fix his personality........ Or not he's awesome being a jerk. If he wasn't a jerk I

might not like him as much. Well anyway please review. Later. O yeah if anyone could tell me

where I could get pics of Joey in that hospital bed (yes I'm reallycrazy) please tell me. Later.


	5. visitors

Hey guys, sorry I didn't update quickly but I have a very good excuse.......... MY  
  
FRIGGIN' TOENAIL WAS RIPPED OFF!!!! Yeah well ya see I was sitting down for  
  
dinner (I was going to write the next chapter after dinner) and I didn't realize that my foot  
  
was right under where I was sitting down my chair. It hit my toe (the one right next to the  
  
big toe) and ripped it. I calmly got up away from the table then fell to the floor  
  
screaming, crying and laughing at the irony of it. Then my sister looked at my toe during  
  
this and said 'O my god! Your toenail is gone.' That's when I stopped laughing. I started  
  
to hyperventilate and screamed 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS GONE!!!!!' and 'I  
  
have to have a toenail...........it has to be there!!!!' I thought that I'd go through life  
  
without a toenail but my mom and sister both said it will grow back. So yeah it also broke  
  
the toe when it landed on it........ so yeah. And Thursday I went to the hospital for doing  
  
some volunteer work (even though we do the same thing nurses aids do but we don't get  
  
paid) so I've been busy so please accept my apology for not updating really soon.  
  
Anyway on with the fic.................  
  
Game and Watch Forever: Really?! Yay! Yeah you're right. Each season he becomes more of a jerk.  
  
Taichi Prime: its called 'Lifestyles of the not so rich and famous'. You will be the 1st I'd tell. I've been looking for them on a msn.groups website called yugiohforever. You can look there.  
  
Pocky: awe. Ok I now have to continue.  
  
Hiei13: thank-you!!!  
  
Kitty mryn: thanks...........you have a pic?!?!? Awesome!!!  
  
Mandapandabug: yeah weird. Sorry but I think I wrote more for this one.  
  
LishaChan: well they replayed them on Thursday and Friday for me....then I kinda missed Saturday's episode due to the weather making the TV mess up.  
  
Shadow Guardian of the Gate: I'm also a Bakura fan but I'm a bigger Joey fan. No I think it grew bigger than that. Well at the end they were cheering 'Yugi, Yugi, Yugi'. Poor Kaiba.......even his holograms don't like him.lol.  
  
WARNINGS: may contain language and violence.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own yu-gi-oh. I don't even own a toenail on one of my toes.......I  
  
feel like crying now...........

* * *

"Joey!" these said in unison. They both started to run to his room. Kaiba  
  
reached the room the quickest and threw open the door. Joey was sitting upright in the  
  
bed breathing hard and trembling. Amy ran to her son's side taking him into her arms.  
  
Joey grabbed his mother in a vice-like grip.  
  
"It's ok Joey......... I'm here......mom's here.....shhh.....calm  
  
down honey.........calm down." Amy said running her hand through his hair trying to  
  
soothe her son. Joey started to choke back tears.  
  
"M-m-mom........please, please don't let him hurt me  
  
again........please mom.............please......" Joey cried burying his face into his  
  
mother's shoulder. "Please make dad leave me ALONE!" his mom stiffened a little then  
  
relaxed continuing to comfort her son.  
  
"Its ok Joseph it was just a bad dream...." Joey pulled away from his  
  
mother and looked up at her.  
  
"Mom it wasn't a dream.........he was here......he was......"  
  
"I know it may have seemed that way but he's in prison right now......"  
  
Amy said reaching out to stroke her son's head but he pulled away and started to shake  
  
vigorously again shaking his head.  
  
"No mom he was r-right here.......he was yellin' at me.......I know  
  
he was......he grabbed my arm....he c-can't be in prison....mom don't cha believe me?"  
  
Amy looked at her son with sad eyes.  
  
"Honey, it was just a dream..."  
  
"Bu-but." Amy held up her hand to silence her son.  
  
"Joseph you need to get some sleep." She leaned down and kissed her  
  
son on the forehead. "Don't worry sweetie, your father is far away from here. He won't  
  
hurt you." With that she got up and left the room. Kaiba started to follow but Joey started  
  
to talk to him.  
  
"Kaiba don't you believe me?" Kaiba turned around and stared at Joey and  
  
crossed his arms.  
  
"Wheeler your father is in prison. He can't have been here. You most  
  
likely was dreaming or hallucinating." Joey gave him a 'yeah right' smile.  
  
"If I was hallucinatin' Kaiba explain dis." Joey then lifted the sleeve of  
  
his arm. Kaiba stared at his arm surprised.  
  
............................................A LITTLE LATER  
  
Kaiba closed the door to Joey's room behind him. Kaiba shook his head. 'That's  
  
completely impossible! There is absolutely no way that could have happened.' Kaiba  
  
started to think about the conversation he had with Joey.  
  
..........................FLASHBACK......................  
  
"If I was hallucinatin' Kaiba explain dis." Joey then lifted the sleeve of  
  
his arm. Kaiba stared at his arm surprised. On his arm was a ugly bruise in a somewhat  
  
shape of a hand that looked new. "Kaiba dat's where my dad grabbed me. So if it all was  
  
a dream or a hallucination then explain dat." Kaiba finally regained is composure.  
  
"It could have happened at any time. I could have accidentally done  
  
that when I and your little friend Tristan carried you to the infirmary when you fainted."  
  
Joey motioned him to come closer. Kaiba just rolled his eyes but walk over to him  
  
anyways.  
  
"I don't think your hand is dat big." Joey then grabbed Kaiba hand and  
  
put it against the imprint making him hiss in pain but proved his point. The imprint was  
  
bigger than Kaiba's hand. Kaiba just rolled his eyes and turned to leave.  
  
"It is yet ta come." Kaiba stopped with his hand on the door knob.  
  
He quickly whirled round.  
  
"What did you say?" Joey looked up at him.  
  
"It is yet ta come.......dat's what my dad said ta me. He said it was  
  
my fault.....mine and yours..............then he grabbed my arm...... it felt like he was  
  
burning my arm....dat's why I yelled.........then he said 'it is yet ta come'...it was like it  
  
was him but wasn't him or somethin'.........then this cloaked person suddenly  
  
appeared....I think it was a girl...........she said something to him that I couldn't  
  
understand then he jus' disappeared................then she told me 'it was yet ta come' and  
  
dat I should protect somebody I could hear what she said........it kinda sounded like him  
  
and then ask me if that was ok or somethin'.......then she disappeared......it was weird."  
  
Joey said shuddering a little. 'What..........could it be the same person that I talked to  
  
before?' Kaiba thought.  
  
"Wheeler...if you could have seen......what color of eyes did the cloaked person  
  
have?" Joey gave him a confused look.  
  
"Um they were green........why?"  
  
"No reason. You better get some sleep Wheeler........and stop  
  
hallucinating." Joey crossed his arms and glared at Kaiba as he left the room.  
  
...................................END FLASHBACK............................  
  
Kaiba shook his head again. 'We both must be losing it.' Kaiba thought walking  
  
into the living room. Amy was sitting at the kitchen table talking to someone on the  
  
phone. As he got closer he heard that she was talking to Serenity.  
  
"Joey's ok sweetie..........no, no stay at school..........he's just fine.......  
  
Serenity its ok he's just resting now you can see him after school ok? Ok I'll see you  
  
this afternoon honey 'bye." Amy hung up the phone and looked over at Kaiba. "Tristan  
  
just told Serenity what happened. She was a little worried." Kaiba just nodded. They  
  
stood/sat there in silence for a few minutes until Amy got up and grabbed the TV remote.  
  
"Well I guess television wouldn't hurt." Kaiba smiled then turned to leave. Until he heard  
  
a crashed. He turned around and noticed Amy's coffee cup on the floor broken and her  
  
staring at the television. He turned his attention to the television just in time to hear the  
  
reporter say...........  
  
"I repeat Kyle Wheeler prisoner number 777 has escaped from  
  
Domino Prison. He is expected to be armed and dangerous..........."

* * *

Dun, Dun, DUUUUUN. Well hope you enjoyed that. Did ya noticed number  
  
777? If ya read yu-gi-oh graphic novel 1 you would have (hopefully) recognized it. Man  
  
my TV was messing up today so I wasn't able to really watch today's episode but I did  
  
see the part with Joey's dream.............that was freaky....really freaky. O yeah I found  
  
this out today when I was online JOEY'S DAD REALLY IS A DRUNK!!! Yeah I read  
  
that and I think he might be abusive too 'cause when Yugi and the gang entered the house  
  
he threw a beer bottle at them. I knew it! Whoa so he is abusive and it isn't just us all  
  
thinking he is. Whoa...........it's totally awesome ya know. I think I know why Kaiba  
  
hates Joey with a passion now and also I think I know why people think Kaiba and Joey  
  
should be together. I was at my local somewhat of a comic book shop and there was this  
  
one graphic novel called 'Gravitation' and it had a rocker dude on it so I was like cool so  
  
I read it...........it was completely yaoi and disturbing (Sorry yaoi fans) and well this one  
  
dude kept on making fun of the other dude kinda like Kaiba and Joey so yeah I think  
  
that's why. Well anyway please review. Later. 


	6. man in the shadows

Hey ya'll. Sorry it once again took me a week to update and this time I really don't have  
  
an excuse so you guys can go ahead and attack me. Ok anyway one of my friends kept on  
  
calling me yesterday and I was like 'whoa' cause he hardly ever talks to me........ he  
  
must have been really bored. Ron's a sweetie though... whoa did I just use sweetie and  
  
Ron in the same sentence? Freaky..........ok anyway let's all just ignore that and on with  
  
the fic...................o yes and my appologizes for not answering your reviews. i promise i'll answer

them next time. again i am deeply sorry............  
  
DISCLAIMER: gah no, no, no I don't own yu-gi-oh!!!  
  
WARNINGS: may contain language and violence.

* * *

Amy stared at the television in shock not even noticing the coffee cup broken  
  
laying on the ground. 'This........this can't be? How-how is this possible? This has to be  
  
a bad dream.' Amy kept on thinking to herself. She was so shocked about what she just  
  
heard she screamed when she felt someone touched her shoulder. She whirled around and  
  
stared at a pair of cerulean eyes which also looked somewhat shocked.  
  
"Wh......how could he have escaped? I thought you said he was in a  
  
maximum security prison! How was he able to escape?! What if.........what if he hurts  
  
Joseph again! I could never forgive myself if he has to live through that again." Amy said  
  
tears leaking out of her eyes. Kaiba looked down at her sadly.  
  
"It was.....it was one of the best prisons in the country....... I made sure of  
  
it. That place had some of the best guards in the world that I hired myself to make sure  
  
that bastard stayed there. I have no idea how he escaped...........the television said there  
  
was no forced exit........like he just disappeared from his cell. I promise that son of a  
  
bitch won't get to Joey again." Amy looked down and nodded her head slowly. Then she  
  
turn around and walked over to the hallway stairs Kaiba following but stopped at the  
  
bottom of them.  
  
"I'm not sure if we should tell Joseph.....just yet. I will tell him....but  
  
he's been through a lot today.........maybe tomorrow might be a good idea. What do you  
  
think Seto?" She said turning around facing him. He stared at her dumbfounded. 'Why is  
  
she asking me? He's HER son.'  
  
"I...uh.......do whatever you wish." Kaiba finally answered. Amy  
  
smiled back at him noticing his confusion.  
  
"I asked you because he trusts you more. You would know what to  
  
do...... I hardly know him........ I've hardly seen him in the past seven years." A grim  
  
face past over her. "I wish I knew more about him.........." She looked at him again and  
  
repeated her question. "Should I tell him now or wait till later to tell him what has  
  
happened?"  
  
"As I said before do whatever you wish........he is tired right now and I'm  
  
not sure how he will handle hearing it but on the other hand he might want to know about  
  
it right away......either way there's a problem about it." Kaiba looked down at his  
  
watched. "I better go. I have to pick Mokuba (a/n: not Mokuba you idiot! Its little  
  
Mokie.......ok randomness....let's continue with the fic.) up from school and I have  
  
some things to take care of at KaibaCorp." Kaiba turned around to leave. "I'll come by  
  
either later or tomorrow to check on Wheeler." With that he walked away. A few minutes  
  
later you could hear the door close..........ah....a door closing one of the saddest things  
  
you could hear......ok where did that come from?.....ok back on track with the fic........  
  
Amy looked up the stairs where her son slept. She sighed and turned around walking  
  
away from them.  
  
"I'll tell him tomorrow............he needs his rest for now." She  
  
walked back to the living room and started to clean up the cup of coffee.  
  
.....................................SOMEWHERE.........ELSE  
  
Kyle kept on turning around in a circle looking at his surroundings though  
  
there was not much to look at. It was a dark wet abandon warehouse with hundreds of old  
  
boxes rotting away with a few rats scurrying around.........he should fit right in eh. Kyle  
  
then turned and saw a figure standing not to far from him and he started to chuckle.  
  
"I don' know how ya did it but it sure beats da slammer." He said smirking at  
  
the shadowed figure. He then frowned. "I 'ave a feelin' I owe ya somethin' don' I"  
  
without even seeing it he knew the shadowed figure was smirking.  
  
"Not much my friend. You have to do some small favors for me." The shadowed  
  
man said a hint sadistic amusement was in his voice. Kyle gave him an unsure look.  
  
"What kinda favas?" he asked a little afraid of what he is to be ask of  
  
knowing that it would be something that could send him back to prison if he is caught but  
  
worse if he refuses. The shadowed figures smiled widened. 'This will be easy. This little  
  
man will never refuse what I say.'  
  
"All I want is what you want. There is this man named Seto Kaiba........"  
  
"Seto Kaiba! Dat fuckin' brat was the one who sent meh ta prison." Kyle said  
  
grinding his teeth together.  
  
"Along with your son.........Joseph is it? Yes Seto's little pet puppy  
  
Joey................they did something to me...........ages ago. I wish to have my revenge  
  
and I believe you would to...........I purpose a alliance between us to.............eliminate  
  
them both." Suddenly a piece of paper along with a pen appeared out of nowhere. The  
  
shadowed figure held them out to Kyle. "What do you say?" Kyle got a sadistic grin on  
  
his face. He grabbed the pen away from the other ra...er man.  
  
"Of course I'll help. There's nothin' I want more dan to get back at  
  
dat fuckin' brat Kaiba and dat whore of a son I 'ave. I'd sell my soul to Satan himself ta  
  
get back at dem." He said has he signed the paper. The other man chuckled mentally to  
  
himself. 'He has no idea how close he really is to the truth.' When Kyle gave him the pen  
  
back he swiftly put both pen and paper in his cloak.  
  
"Perfect. Follow me. We shall get started immediately." He said  
  
turning around his cloak flowing behind him. Kyle being a big dumb idiot (a/n: lol. Sorry  
  
I HAD to say it.) quickly followed behind his new 'partner.' They soon disappeared into  
  
the darkness.  
  
...................................JOEY'S ROOM  
  
Joey was tossing and turning in his sleep sweating while he kept on mumbling in  
  
his sleep. "No........must protect........mustn't........NO!"  
  
...................DREAM MODE................  
  
Joey was running around this dark shadowy place. He kept on hearing a  
  
voice, the voice of the lady who keeps on talking to him.  
  
'It is yet to come...........you must protect.........'  
  
Joey whirled around looking around frantically trying to find the source of the  
  
voice. But all he saw was darkness and shadows.  
  
"WHO....."Joey screamed scared. "W-Who are you? Who am I 'pose ta  
  
protect.........I c-can't understand ya........WHO IS IT?!?!?!" Suddenly he felt the  
  
woman's presence disappeared. He felt her leave but he felt a darker somewhat familiar  
  
presence take her place. He heard 'It' laughing at him. Joey's eyes widened in fear.  
  
'WHY YOU SCARED LITTLE DOG! ARE YOU STILL SCARED OF  
  
ME?! HE'S NOT HERE TO PROTECT YOU ANYMORE!!! NO ONE IS!!!! I DON'T  
  
BLAME THEM........WHO WOULD WANT TO BE AROUND A LITTLE MUTT  
  
LIKE YOU!!!!YOU'RE PATHETIC! YOU HAVE NEVER MEASURED UP TO  
  
ANYTHING YOU LITTLE PIECE OF TRASH!' Joey heard 'It' laugh again then  
  
suddenly felt his body was on fire! He screamed and collapse to the floor. He looked  
  
around looking for someone to help him.  
  
"P-please......." Joey started but stopped and started to cough. "pl-  
  
pl-please ........please he-help please........anybody please help me!" Joey screamed  
  
closing his eyes, to weak to keep them open. He was about to give up when he felt the  
  
presence of the lady return along with a new presence. They both kneeled beside him and  
  
shielded him from 'It.' He tried to look up at his saviors but the new presence pushed his  
  
head away. Joey felt to weak to look at them anyway.  
  
"Thank-you." Joey managed to whisper to the two beings helping him he  
  
hoped. He felt the woman lean down and whisper something in his ear. He couldn't  
  
understand though. It sounded like she was speaking a different language. But he didn't  
  
care he felt safer with the two of them there beside him. He also felt the pain subside  
  
through-out his body.  
  
'Joey.........' he heard a voice beckoning him to come  
  
back to the living. 'Joey........wake up.......Joey...............'  
  
................END DREAM MODE................  
  
"Joey! Joey wake up! Are you ok?" Serenity said shaking her brother a little.  
  
Joey slowly opened his eyes and stared at his sister a little. "Oh Joey are you ok? I wish I  
  
got home sooner........" Joey smiled at his baby sister.  
  
"I'm fine Serene'. I just got a lil' tired dat's all." Joey said sitting up  
  
slightly. Serenity still looked at her brother worriedly.  
  
"Big brother are you sure you're ok? You were mumbling something in  
  
your sleep......I couldn't understand you though..............." Joey just laughed trying to  
  
make his sister stop worrying.  
  
"I always talk in my sleep Serenity. Don't worry 'bout me. I'm jus' fine."  
  
Joey said giving her his best cover-up grin. A few seconds later Serenity smiled back.  
  
"Ok big brother......but I got worried when Tristan told me you passed  
  
out in class. I thought something horrible happened to you. I was worried about you all  
  
day. Are you sure you're ok?" She asked again. Joey rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"Serenity I'm jus' fine. Don't worry 'bout me." She just nodded at him.  
  
"The doctor said you shouldn't walk so I'll go get your supper."  
  
Serenity said walking out of the room. "Be right back big brother." She called closing  
  
the door behind her.

* * *

Soooooo how did everyone enjoy that chapter? I tried to make it longer........if it  
  
wasn't long enough tell me and I'll try really hard to make the chapter longer.O yeah  
  
some words may be missed spelled and stuff because I was to lazy to use word check.  
  
Well anyway who is this cloaked evil dude person........and who are the two beings that  
  
helped Joey? Who is Joey suppose to protect? What is Kyle's and cloaked dude's plan?  
  
Why can't I fall for a alive person that doesn't turn out to be gay and bisexual........ok  
  
sorry long sad weird messed up story that you can ignore. Anyway please review. Later. 


	7. a cry for help

Wow. Lookie I'm updating in the week. Freaky I know. Lol. Anyway yeah um I'm not  
  
sure if this chapter will be long or not. I'm getting braces June 30 at 10:30 am........ that  
  
means no more gum!!!!! And I love gum...................and peanut butter......not sure if  
  
I will still be able to eat that but my mom said I can't eat ice cream........grrrr.......stupid  
  
teeth. You just had to be really crooked huh. This is depressing..........cause like if it  
  
would be not that long with braces I could live but my sister (well technically half sister)  
  
got braces right before she started 6th grade and she had them until right after she  
  
graduated from high school so in other words she had them for 7 years!!!! If I had them  
  
for 7 years I would be 21 when I get rid of them. Ok anyway enough complaining from  
  
me and on with the fic......................  
  
Bayleef: its cool. Well here it is.  
  
Mandapandabug: heh, heh yeah sorry.......... I didn't think ppl even read those. Yeah I'd love the help but yeah I'm afraid to ask cause I have ideas of my own that I'm afraid they might not work but if you have ideas please, please, please tell me them. I'd love to here them. Thank-you.  
  
Hiei13: thank-you.  
  
Flame Swordswoman: muwhahaha read and find out. Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank- you! I found those pics and you make me feel loved. Lol. Well enjoy the chapter.  
  
LishaChan: yeah it was funny. To bad we won't see new eps until September except the yu-gi-oh movie is coming out August 13.  
  
Animefanatickid25: lol.  
  
Game and Watch Forever: well I have no idea what that 7 thing means but the evil dude in that graphic novel his number was 777.  
  
Shadow Guardian of the Gate: yeah it surprised me too. I was reading Gravitation and suddenly it went all yaoi. I was like doing this flinching thing, I do that when I read, see, or hear something disturbing, for hours! It was when Joey and Yugi found out that Tea had a job and this prisoner dude escaped and took Tea hostage.  
  
WARNINGS: may contain language and violence  
  
DISCLAIMER: Ok you should know by now what goes here.

* * *

Joey just nibbled at his food not really hungry. He was too busy thinking about the dream  
  
and his father. Serenity stared at her brother worried.  
  
"Big brother...aren't you hungry?" Joey looked up from his food and  
  
looked at his baby sister.  
  
"Not really. I keep thinkin' 'bout stuff ya know. So how was your  
  
torturin' day at school Serene" he said changing the subject to keep her from asking him  
  
questions. Serenity laughed a little.  
  
"It was really boring until Tristan told me what happened. Then I was  
  
really worried about you all day. I hardly paid attention to the teachers. I thought  
  
something awful happened to you."  
  
"Well I'm jus' fine Serenity. Nothin' happened ta me. I jus' passed out dat's all. I'm  
  
jus' fine. Ya didn' hafta worry 'bout me. Not that I didn' appreciate it or nothin', jus' ya  
  
didn' hafta." Joey said to his sister. (a/n: ok I'm sorry that the whole Joey/Serenity  
  
brother, sister bonding thing isn't that good. I'm not very good at writing that stuff.)  
  
Serenity smiled at her brother. She then got up and started to walk out of the room.  
  
"I'm going to go eat my supper. Later big brother." She said as she closed  
  
the door behind her. Joey sighed and put his dinner on the night stand beside his bed.  
  
'Who were dos two anyway? They seemed so familiar, but I don't dink I ever met dem in  
  
my life. And dat one guy dat was talkin' ta me also seemed familiar. Ok I think I losin' it  
  
or somethin'.' Joey just sat there thinking for a awhile until hunger finally took over him  
  
and he concentrated on his supper.  
  
........................................KAIBA LIMO  
  
Kaiba stared out the window while his brother was playing a game on his game-  
  
boy. 'What was with Wheeler today anyway? He was acting weird.......really weird.  
  
Unless he was telling the truth..........but that would be impossible. There was no way  
  
his father was in his room or anyone for that matter.' Kaiba was so lost in thought he  
  
didn't realize when they arrived at the Kaiba Mansion.  
  
"Big brother.....we're here.........come on snap out of it........BIG  
  
BROTHER!!!" Mokuba (a/n: I wanna call him Mokie so badly......sniff, sniff) shook his  
  
brother out of his thoughts.  
  
"What?..........o yeah sorry Mokuba." Kaiba said climbing out of the limo.  
  
Mokuba hopped out right after him.  
  
"Seto? Is something wrong? You've been spacing ever since you  
  
picked me up from school. Did something happen?" Mokuba asked looking up at his  
  
brother with his adorable eyes. Kaiba ruffled his brothers head.  
  
"Nothing important. Wheeler just fainted that's all." Kaiba said walking inside the  
  
Kaiba Mansion. Mokuba eyes went wide.  
  
"Joey passed out?! Why?! Is he alright?" Mokuba asked totally surprised  
  
that Kaiba forgot to mention that. His brother usually tells him what happened during the  
  
day so it was shocking that he didn't mention that.  
  
"He passed out during school today because of some problem with  
  
his leg I think. Don't worry he's just fine. The doctor came by his house checked him out  
  
and he's just fine. He just needs rest. The stupid mutt wasn't suppose to call the doctor if  
  
his leg was bothering him, but he didn't. That's what happened." Kaiba said in one  
  
breath. (a/n: ok yeah I know Kaiba probably doesn't talk like that but well...yeah well  
  
sorry.)  
  
"Are you sure he alright?" Mokuba said still obviously worried.  
  
"He's just fine. I'll check on him later tonight or tomorrow and tell you  
  
alright?" Mokuba smiled and nodded. Then he started for the kitchen to eat the supper the  
  
cook made that you could probably smell a mile away. Kaiba turned and started to head  
  
for the stairs when he heard something like a person running behind him. Kaiba whirled  
  
around and saw no one there. Kaiba shrugged and continued for the stairs this time he  
  
heard someone crying and it sounded like it was coming from upstairs. He ran for the  
  
stairs. He went and through all the rooms and kept on hearing someone crying. It sounds  
  
like a child around Mokuba's age.  
  
"Mokuba....." Kaiba said opening another door and saw no one in it.  
  
He quickly closed the but opened another saying his brother name but still saw no one.  
  
Kaiba started to panic.  
  
"Mokuba........Mokuba.........MOKUBA!" Kaiba yelled fear of  
  
something happened to his little brother.  
  
"What is it Seto?" Kaiba whirled around and saw Mokuba there staring  
  
at him quizzically. Kaiba sighed in relief and kneeled down to his brother.  
  
"Where were you?" Kaiba asked anger and worry was clear in his  
  
voice. Mokuba looked at his brother shocked.  
  
"I was....downstairs in the dining room eating big brother. Then I heard  
  
you calling my name so I came up here to see what was wrong. Are you ok?" Mokuba  
  
said looking at his brother worried. Kaiba looked around and didn't hear the crying  
  
anymore as if it never was there. He massaged his temples sighing.  
  
"Yeah....I'm just fine. I'm just a little tired that's all. I didn't mean to  
  
worry you Mokuba." Kaiba said.  
  
"You should go to bed. I'll see tomorrow. Night big brother." Mokuba  
  
said turning around and leaving. 'I'm completely losing it. I knew Mokuba went to eat.  
  
Why would he be up here? I think I need some sleep or something.' Kaiba got up from  
  
the ground. When he turned around he came face to face with........

* * *

Dun, Dun DOOOOM........ok yeah anyway I know the chapter was short AND it really  
  
sucked but please, please accept my apology. I promise I will make it up to you. Just  
  
name what you want. I really wanted to make it long. Really I did, but I'm not that good  
  
at writing long things. Believe I'm not. I was in total shock when I wrote that 10 paged  
  
chapter. I really hope I could repay you for sticking with me through this. Well anyway  
  
Happy Father's Day! And....uh.....please review. Later. 


	8. it all becomes clear

Hey ya'll. How was you're weekend? O yeah I would like to apologize to LishaChan. I  
  
gave her the wrong information. I thought that a couple of Saturdays ago that that was the  
  
last episode for season 3 of yu-gi-oh. Then last Saturday I was watching yu- gi-oh  
  
and it was new. And I just saw a preview for next Saturday and it is going to be new.  
  
I'm guessing they are planning on putting the rest of the battles together instead of just  
  
ending it. So my information was a little correct, but I'm still completely sorry for doing  
  
that. Please forgive me. (gives best puppy dog face). Anyway yeah um ok on with the  
  
fic.....  
  
Bayleef: hey! Thank-you so much! That was very comforting. You so totally rock!!  
  
Kioee Manioso: yeah hey that's great. I can't wait till I'm 14. just one more month. Lol. I've read vol.1 and vol.3 of the graphic novels. I can't find vol.2 anywhere though.  
  
Flame Swordswoman: well its good as many fics I've read on this site.............of course this is my opinion. Thank-you so much for liking my fic.  
  
Mandapandabug: (hands you flying saucer size cookie) there you go............well um yeah. I won't make EVERYTHING bad happen to Mokuba. I also love having things happen to Joey cause he's my favorite........wait.....does that make me a sadist?  
  
LishaChan: I'm so sorry!!!!!! Read the top a/n babbling thing to know what I'm talking about. Well there is this store in my town called 'Sam Goodys' it has A LOT of manga books and anime Dvds. And walmart has a couple of Dvds too. Lol.  
  
Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu: absolutely nothing. I just enjoy torturing ppl.  
  
Shadow Guardian of the Gate: that would be funny.  
  
Warnings: may contain language and violence.  
  
Disclaimer: I truly wish I did but I don't own yu-gi-oh.......be very thankful.

* * *

When Kaiba turned around he came face to face with........a man with a white  
  
beard and moustache who was wearing what looked like Egyptian clothing.  
  
Kaiba jumped in surprised at seeing the man. 'Who the fuck is this? And how the hell did  
  
he get into the mansion?'  
  
"Ahh.....there you are my pet." The man said an evil look in his eyes.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Kaiba yelled at the man. The man just ignored  
  
him. Walking right past him............or through him. Kaiba whirled around staring at  
  
him shocked. 'How the hell...............' He noticed then a small boy that looked slightly  
  
younger than Mokuba huddling in the corner. The boy had dark blonde hair and honey  
  
brown eyes that had a look of fear in them. He was also in Egyptian garbs yet his weren't  
  
as nice looking as the other man. 'Wait a second.........that kid looks somewhat like  
  
Wheeler!'  
  
"I've been looking everywhere for you." The man said kneeling down by  
  
the boy the sadistic look growing in his eyes. "You should know not to hide" he said  
  
while he started to pull something out from his cloak. "It only brings more punishment."  
  
He said quickly pulling out a whip hitting the boy in the neck with making the rope wrap  
  
around the young child's little neck. The child cried out in pain. The man stood up the  
  
rope still attached to the boy's neck and started to drag him around while the boy tried to  
  
release himself.  
  
Kaiba stared at the scene in total shock. He stepped forward to grab the man but his  
  
hand only went through him. 'What am I going to do? This kid is getting strangled and I  
  
can't do anything about it.' The man then pulled the whip upwards hanging the boy in the  
  
air. The kid was still trying to get free but from the lack of air wasn't doing a very good  
  
job. The man then grabbed the child and released the whip from around his neck giving  
  
him the oxygen he need. He grabbed the kid by the scuff of the neck and started to hit his  
  
head against the wall.  
  
"Don't you ever......EVER......EVER run away from me again boy. You  
  
got that?" He said throwing the child to the floor. He nodded weakly not looking at the  
  
man.  
  
"Sir?" Kaiba jumped surprised at hearing someone else speak he turned around  
  
and saw a young maid standing behind him. "Sir, are you alright?" she said a British  
  
accent was very clear in her voice along with concern.  
  
"Didn't you see that?"  
  
"See what sir?"  
  
"That." He said pointing behind him. The maid looked around  
  
her employer then looked back confused.  
  
"Sir...........there's nothing there." Kaiba looked over his shoulder and  
  
indeed there was nothing there except a corner. He turned back around seeing the young  
  
woman still looked concerned for his sanity.  
  
"I'm sorry Janice. I guess I'm just tired." Kaiba said rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Of course sir. You have been working very hard. You need a break once in awhile  
  
just like the rest of us." She said then quickly bowed. "I should get back to work. Good  
  
night sir." Kaiba turned and headed for his room where he collapsed on his bed. 'What  
  
was that?! That man looked oddly familiar and that boy resembled the mutt! I must be  
  
losing it.' Kaiba thought about the events of the day until sleep finally overtook him.  
  
....................................... JOEY'S HOUSE  
  
Joey on the other hand was having a very hard time with his sleep. Joey shot up in  
  
bed for the fifth time that night. 'Dat dream keeps on comin' back.............and so does  
  
otha weird dreams. Why do they seem familiar?' Joey thought. Laying back in bed. He  
  
then started a staring eye contest with the ceiling. Joey growled in frustration.  
  
"Why can't you stupid dreams jus' fuck off!?" Joey yelled at the ceiling.  
  
'protect............'  
  
Joey turned to look at the wall. "Same with ya, you stupid annoying voice. I  
  
don't even know who I'm 'pose ta be protectin'. All I can hear ya say is 'Protect' then it  
  
kinda sounds like 'him' then you asking me if 'its alright'. Ya could be a bit more clearer  
  
ya know. Den maybe I could protect whoever ya want me ta protect." Joey yelled making  
  
his hand into a fist. Suddenly his bedroom door opened.  
  
"Joseph are you alright? I heard you yelling and thought something happened." Amy said concern written all over her face. Joey started to turn red.  
  
"Yeah it was nothin' mom. Didn't mean ta botha ya." Joey said rubbing the  
  
back of his head while laughing slightly.  
  
"Then what was all that yelling about?"  
  
"I was uh......prayin'...I think....yeah I was prayin' dat's it."(a/n: from  
  
lack of intelligence that was my sorry attempt of an excuse.) Amy gave her son a  
  
confused look.  
  
"Praying? I never heard praying like that."  
  
"Yeah....uh....um.....its new........just startin' ya know......they uh say its  
  
better to yell so ya can be heard." Joey said. 'Man my excuses are gettin' pathetic.'  
  
"Yeah you sure can be heard..........well ok.......um goodnight." Amy  
  
said walking out of the room. Telling herself that calling an institute might be a good  
  
thing right now. Joey threw himself backwards onto the bed.  
  
"Prayin'? That was pathetic. My excuses are goin' downhill I think." Joey  
  
laid there for a few minutes mental beating himself up for the sorry attempt of an  
  
excuse until he finally fell asleep.  
  
........................................RIGHT OUTSIDE OF JOEY"S HOUSE  
  
The cloaked figure smirked staring at the house. He then frowned when he heard  
  
someone complaining.  
  
"Hey are we or are not goin' ta get revenge! Why don't we go in dare and  
  
get dat lil' brat. It's freezin' out here ya know."  
  
"In time, my friend, in time. We have to set a trap before we can  
  
catch a rat." Kyle glared at the other bast...er....man.  
  
"I thought ya said ya had a plan?" the cloaked man smiled sadistically at Kyle. He  
  
then reached into his cloak and pulling out a photograph and handed it to him.  
  
"I do. It involves this child. We are going to.......invite the child to come  
  
with us. Then all we have to do is wait. I'll know both of them will come." Kyle studied  
  
the picture then also smiled evilly. But then frowned.  
  
"But how da fuck are we goin' ta get dis kid?!"  
  
"I have my ways. Now come. We have to start our plan." He said  
  
walking away from the house Kyle following quickly behind. Rain clouds started to form  
  
as the to men disappeared into the night.  
  
....................................BACK TO JOEY  
  
Joey tossed and turned in his sleep trying to escape someone and hear another on  
  
speak to him.  
  
"Must protect.....must protect........M.K." Joey eyes opened quickly and he  
  
shot up in bed. "Dat's it! Dat's what da voice kept on sayin'! I hafta protect M.K.......  
  
but who the hell is M.K.?" Joey closed his eyes. "Ok Wheeler start thinkin'.......ok  
  
M.K. sounds like it would be initials.........who do I know with initials like dat....." Joey  
  
thought through the list of people he knew. "Its not Yugi.......not Tristan...not  
  
Tea........not Bakura...........not Miho......or Kai........" Joey's eyes suddenly shot  
  
open. "Mokuba!!!"

* * *

EEK!!!!!! What will happen? Dun, Dun, Dun DOOOM. Ok once again I'm really sorry  
  
for making the chapter short. I wanted to end it like that though so yeah(ahem) anyway  
  
this story is coming close to being over. Which is kinda sad. I was hoping to elongate it  
  
but my ideas ran a little short. I've got how the story is going to go so yeah I've got it all  
  
planned out........ well I have a couple of gaps but its pretty much figured out. Oh yeah I  
  
will have to ask ya'll a question in a later chapter. Either the last one or one close to the  
  
last one. Like second to the last one. Actually its funny how this story has turned out. In  
  
the beginning I had a almost totally different idea but as I wrote a different idea formed  
  
and it seems to be working out pretty well........... man I wish I could write stories like  
  
some of my reviewers and different authors can. They make them long and interesting  
  
and almost never ending. Mines are shorter. (sigh). Well I hope you guys really enjoyed  
  
this. I did. Lol. Well please review. Later. 


	9. House Calls

Hey ya'll I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I've like been a little busy (going to the  
  
dentist, working at the hospital, esc). So yeah I'm really sorry about not updating. I feel  
  
like a bad person. Anyway yeah I'm being haunted by my friend, Ron, who calls me on  
  
the phone, at the very least, once a week and suddenly shows up at places I happen to be  
  
at......... ok yeah it only happened like once, I think, but its just weird since he lives in a  
  
different town but goes to my school. Yeah ok anyway enough of me yakking..... wait at  
  
the end of the fic please read a notice anyway on with the fic.............  
  
Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu: lol.  
  
LishaChan: tell your sis she rocks.  
  
Shadow Guardian of the Gate: yeah.  
  
Flame Swordswoman: yeppers. And yesterday's was totally awesome.  
  
Mandapandabug: tahnk-you. Lol. Yeah I totally love it when Joey is hurt. So don't worry your wish may be fulfilled before this story is over.  
  
Hiei13: yeah. Well here it is.  
  
Oklina: sugarless gum? Ok thank-you so much! Well..........can't really answer those questions now..........sorry.  
  
Kioee Manioso: yeah its a lot of fun. Heehee.  
  
Heart Of The Wizard: lol. A sense of humor I see. Well its like here now.  
  
DISCLAIMER: does it look like I own yu-gi-oh?!?!?  
  
WARNING: may contain language and violence.

* * *

Joey was running as fast as he could through the rain. As soon as he found out who he  
  
was suppose to protect he jumped out of bed, put on his shoes, and ran like hell out of the  
  
house. Joey winced feeling pain shoot up from his leg. 'I can' dink about dat right now. If  
  
I don' get dere soon who knows what will happen ta Mokuba. I'd give up both legs ta  
  
protect him.' Joey thought while he picked up speed.  
  
................................................KAIBA MANSION  
  
Kaiba walked back and forth through his living room deciding after waking up five times  
  
that him sleeping wasn't met to be. Anyway he was thinking too much about what  
  
happened in that day than to sleep. 'This is too weird. I defiantly need to take a CAT scan  
  
or something. Maybe take a vacation.' Kaiba laughed thinking about the last time he took  
  
a 'vacation'. Mokuba had forced him away from his work to go camping. While he was  
  
there he came face to face with a skunk............ the outcome wasn't pretty. Kaiba shook  
  
his head still laughing a little. He suddenly heard the door bell. 'Who the hell could that  
  
be?' he thought walking towards the door.  
  
..................................RETURNING TO JOEY  
  
Joey rung the door bell/intercom thingy (a/n: as you can tell I'm a great writer. Thingy is  
  
such a wonderful word. Lol.). He was out of breath, soaked, freezing to death, and in  
  
terrible pain. Suddenly a voice came blaring over the intercom.  
  
"What do you want?!" a cold voice said.  
  
"Geez Kaiba...........are ya always.....dis nice........to your......visitors?"  
  
Joey joked breathing hard.  
  
"Wheeler?" suddenly the gates to the mansion opened. Joey who had  
  
been using them for balance nearly fell. He caught himself and started to walk towards  
  
the mansion. Everything started to get hazy but he did see the CEO of KaibaCorp  
  
walking quickly towards him. Joey felt himself falling but was caught by someone.  
  
"Wheeler what the fuck are you doing here?" Kaiba said helping him  
  
stand up a little. Joey smiled weakly.  
  
"Long story." He said as Kaiba helped him walk towards the mansion.  
  
....................................SOMEWHERE ELSE  
  
"So you understand what the plan is?" the man asked Kyle as if he was  
  
talking to a small child or a really stupid man. Kyle nodded smiling sadistically.  
  
"But da way your talkin' about dis, it seems like ya already know what's  
  
goin' ta happen. I don't see how dat's possible." Thinking back on what the other man  
  
just said.  
  
"I have my ways. Understand?" Kyle nodded. The cloaked figure smiled  
  
and started to walk away until he was stopped by someone yelling at him.  
  
"Hey!! Where da fuck do ya think y're goin'?! I thought we were in dis tagetha."  
  
The man looked over his shoulder at Kyle and smiled again.  
  
"Of course we are. I just have........ some other business to attend to.......  
  
I'll be back don't worry. But don't wait up for me. Go ahead and have your fun. But  
  
don't harm the little one. We are just after his bastard brother and the little whore." He  
  
said turning back and walking off into the darkness.  
  
.......................................AND BACK TO THE GOOD GUYS  
  
"So you're saying a crazy woman came to you in a dream and told you to protect  
  
Mokuba." Kaiba said laughing a little. Joey just glared at him from his setting position on  
  
the couch.  
  
"Its true Kaiba. I know it doesn't exactly SOUND true but it is true. It  
  
was the same lady that came into my bedroom earlier. Ya know when my dad was dere."  
  
Kaiba looked over at Joey with a skeptical look on his face.  
  
"Joey not with that stupid story again. There was no weird lady in your  
  
room and your dad wouldn't come near you since the police are looking for him....."  
  
"What?! What do ya mean 'da police are lookin' for him?' I thought  
  
he was in prison?!?!?!?" Joey said panicking.  
  
"Yeah about that..........see he escaped after I brought you home and  
  
they don't know how............ and well your mom I guess decided to wait until  
  
tomorrow for you to know." Kaiba looked over at the clock and saw it  
  
was a little after 1:30. "Which would be today wouldn't it."  
  
"What?!?!?!? So what were you two goin' ta wait till he tries ta hurt  
  
someone and say 'O yeah we were goin' ta tell ya. But it isn't dat important.' He  
  
probably was in my room den and dat lady too."  
  
"Mutt you're father didn't wasn't there and that lady doesn't even exist."  
  
"Yeah she does.............and you know it to don't cha?" Joey said looking at him  
  
questioningly.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about chihuahua." Kaiba said looking away.  
  
Joey smiled smugly.  
  
"Yeah ya do. Dat's why ya asked what color eyes she had huh. You've  
  
seen her before haven't cha. Don't try to deny it I know ya have."  
  
"Whatever mutt. But Mokuba is in bed asleep."  
  
"Check."  
  
"What?" Kaiba said turning around and the weird look that  
  
Joey had in his eyes when he was talking to him in the limo was back again but just for a  
  
second. It disappeared quickly. Joey shook his head.  
  
"Kaiba........maybe we should check.........somethin's tellin' me  
  
dat he isn't in dere anymore." Joey stood up quickly and started to walk towards the stairs.  
  
Kaiba quickly walked over and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Wheeler.....will you stop it. Let Mokuba sleep." Joey the look in  
  
Joey's eyes returned. 'Joey' quickly pulled away from Kaiba grip and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Follow quickly. You'll see." Kaiba quickly chased after 'Joey'  
  
who surprisingly running quickly. Faster than Joey more than likely ran to get there.  
  
"Wheeler. Just leave Mokuba alone. He's asle....." he stopped himself  
  
as he went into his little brother's bedroom where Joey, this time the real one, was staring  
  
at Mokuba's bed. Kaiba turned and saw the bed was..................empty.  
  
........................................ BACK TO KYLE  
  
"My brother will come looking for me. You'll be sorry. You'll wish that  
  
you were never born." Mokuba yelled at Kyle who was setting a few feet away from the  
  
child. Mokuba hands were tied together behind his back and his feet were also tied  
  
together. So from his position he shouldn't be making threats.  
  
"Oh put a sock in it will ya." Kyle said stuffing a rag the could have been  
  
at one time a sock into Mokuba's mouth. "You're worse than that bratty kid o' mine Joey.  
  
I bet ya know him. And on the contrary I want y're stupid brotha and that lil' bitch son o'  
  
mine ta come." Kyle turned and looked at the mantle above the fireplace.....well use to  
  
be fireplace. "Your brotha's head would make a nice decoration ova dere wouldn't ya  
  
say?" Kyle laughed sadistically by the horrified look of Mokuba who then turned to an  
  
angry look and tried to yell at him more. "Don't worry I won't leave your friend outta da  
  
fun. But I don't believe I'll kill him. No I have otha plans for dat little whore." He said  
  
smiling sadistically. "But I guess I can't have all da fun. I dink I hafta save him for da  
  
boss anyway." Kyle shrugged. "We'll hafta wait till dey git 'ere ta know. Won't we?"  
  
Kyle said laughing at the boy who was struggling to loosen his bonds.  
  
.....................................AND BACK TO OUR FAVORITE PEOPLE  
  
Joey watched as Kaiba attempted to kill his security guards.  
  
"We're sorry s-sir.......but he just disappeared. Watch." The security  
  
guard Bob (a/n: I like Bob. Bob talks to me. Bob tells me to do things....ok back to the  
  
story) said turning around pushing the rewind button then pushing the play. You could  
  
see Mokuba asleep then suddenly he wasn't there.  
  
"And you didn't tell me earlier why?"  
  
"Because as soon as we spotted this you two appeared in the room."  
  
And as he said this you saw first Joey then Kaiba appear in the security tape.  
  
"Come on Kaiba jus' leave da two alone." Joey said turning around  
  
getting tired of Kaiba's yelling.  
  
"fine......oh and by the way you two are fired." Kaiba said  
  
turning around only to be met by a really evil looking Joey glaring at him.  
  
"Have it your way." Kaiba turned back around. "You two are re-  
  
hired." Kaiba turned around and smiled crossly at the other kid. "Are you happy now?"  
  
Joey just turned around and started walking out the room.  
  
"We hafta go get Mokuba back."  
  
"And how do you suppose we do that mutt? We don't even know who took  
  
him. Much less where he is at." Kaiba said spitefully. Joey stopped and turned around.  
  
Then he turned back around and started running for the door. "Wheeler where the fuck  
  
are you going THIS time."  
  
"I dink I know where he's at and who took him. come follow me." Joey  
  
yelled behind him throwing the door open and running out into the night. Kaiba growled  
  
in frustration.  
  
"Why am I even listening to that idiot?" Kaiba said running after him.

* * *

PLEASE READ THIS MY FELLOW REVIEWERS  
  
Hey ok dudes and dudettes I AM making a sequel to this story. Hope you guys will  
  
like it. And once again I got this idea from a song........ well actually I got it from a  
  
group of songs............the sad thing is the group of songs I got it from were Celtic  
  
songs..........really sad Celtic songs so I got a sad idea. In the sequel I am going to kill  
  
off someone. Its either Kaiba, Joey, Mokuba, Serenity, Amy, or Amelia (I'll explain who  
  
that is later). I already know who it is but I wanted to ask my reviewers if I should bring  
  
the person back to life. I already got both ways decided but I wanted to see what my  
  
reviewers would prefer. So either e-mail me at bloodycupoteasbcglobal.net to tell me  
  
your decision or in a review. You have until two chapters after this one. (This will be the  
  
end of this story). Anyway yeah I hope you like this chapter and will like the sequel to  
  
this when it comes out after I finish this story. And happy fourth of July and be careful  
  
lighting the fireworks (my mom won't let me light fireworks anymore). Be safe lol. Yeah  
  
anyway later. 


	10. My Hero

I'm ALIVE!!!!! Lol. Sorry for not updating earlier I was like extremely busy and when I  
  
might have had time I was way too tired. I've been working two jobs. One job that  
  
doesn't pay me and another job that I won't get paid until my parents get some money to  
  
pay me. But its cool. I was reading every ones reviews and I was glad that all of want a  
  
sequel I was at first not going to make a sequel, then I was going to ask you guys if I  
  
should, then I finally decided that I sequel might be better. I'm glad that you all agreed.  
  
Anyway while I was reading the reviews all of you gave me your opinion if the person  
  
should be brought back enough. All of you gave extremely good reasons. And both lists  
  
were tied. I don't know what to do. One option I was thinking of was writing the story  
  
one way then making an alternative story and writing it the other way. But I'm not really  
  
sure if that is I good idea. Then thanks to Oklina I got another idea. That the character  
  
dies but stays alive as a spirit. Once again I'm not very sure about this decision. It might  
  
take until the sequel part when this happens to decide. I truly don't know. But I thank you  
  
all for your choices and you still have this chapter and the next chapter before the poll for  
  
this decision is closed. Lol. I feel like a television announcer or something. Lol. This  
  
Saturday is my Birthday!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!! I so can't wait! Last Saturday I only watched  
  
half of the yu-gi-oh on. I stopped watching it when the duel started........well when  
  
Kaiba activated the Crush card because I had to go shopping with my mom. So yeah  
  
didn't see much of what happened which kinda sucks. Ok enough of my overly talking.  
  
On with the story.............  
  
Oklina: that's a great idea but I'm not sure yet. Let me think about the idea. Gah well since it is so close to the end of the story and you rock I guess I can tell you.........yes Amelia is that person.  
  
Kioee Manioso: thank-you!!!  
  
Mandapandabug: lol. I do that too. Well see I had a bad.....um.....outcome of the last time I helped light the fireworks. My leg got a little burned. Not badly but yeah anyway I'll try really hard to make the chapters longer.  
  
Game and Watch Forever: that's a very good reason.  
  
Shadu: thank-you!  
  
LishaChan: lol. Yeah I was meaning for people to fall over laughing.............not saying I wanted people to die laughing so I can help Y. Bakura easily take over the world.......... Ok I'm talking to much.  
  
Shadow Guardian of the Gate: I'm happy that you're happy.  
  
Hiei13: lol. I can't tell you or the whole suspense thing might be ruined.  
  
Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu: yay I'm the author! I have the POWER! Ok anyway yeah. Lol.  
  
Flame Swordswoman: we're all sadists. Ron likes me........... that's kinda weird......... he might like me? Whoa.  
  
DISCLAIMER: ok guys I don't own yu-gi-oh! Ok? Why am I even bothering telling you after so long!  
  
WARNINGS: may.....well will contain language and violence.

* * *

"Wheeler.........Wheeler........Joey..........mutt............Chihuahua...........dog.........  
  
brainless organism............BLONDIE LISTEN TO ME!!!" Kaiba finally yelled into the  
  
younger teen's ear making him jump.  
  
"Hey ya didn't hafta yell. I could of heard ya jus' fine if ya were talking  
  
normally. What do ya want?" Joey said rubbing his ear while Kaiba attempted not to  
  
choke himself or the other person or maybe some innocent bystander just trying to get  
  
home.  
  
"I've been talking to you for half an hour. Where the hell are we  
  
going? And where the hell are we at this precise moment?" Joey looked around at his  
  
surroundings. Then quickly took off again.  
  
"Come on we're almost dere." Kaiba growled thinking of many ways to  
  
murder a certain blonde while following closely behind. ' Hmmmm........maybe I should  
  
shoot him...no that's too messy....stab him?.......no once again too messy .............  
  
pushing him out of KaibaCorp?.........to obvious..........wait I got it! I'll...........what the  
  
hell are we doing back here?' Kaiba looked around his surroundings. It was the same  
  
street where Joey once lived.  
  
"Hey Wheeler! Why are we back here? I mean I know you always  
  
loved this place but why......." Kaiba was silenced by a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Be quiet! My dad might hear ya!" Joey hissed softly releasing his hand  
  
from the others mouth. Kaiba looked around again and noticed that they had walked up to  
  
a window of Joey's old house. Joey turned back around as Kaiba kneeled beside him.  
  
"Ok....... I see Mokuba..........don't see my old man anywhere ...........he might 'ave  
  
passed out or somethin'........" Joey slowly rose but was quickly pulled back down.  
  
"Ok where the fuck are you going NOW!" Kaiba whispered.  
  
"I'm goin' ta go git Mokuba. Stay out here and call the cops."  
  
"What?!?!? No fucking way are you going in there! I'm going in  
  
there. YOU stay out here and call the cops." Joey glared at Kaiba.  
  
"No. I can easily get Mokuba outta here without my dad noticin'  
  
better den you can. don't worry I'll be out in a millisecond." Joey said jumping up and  
  
going towards the door before Kaiba could stop him. 'That idiot is going to get himself  
  
killed someday.' Kaiba thought pulling out his cell phone.  
  
..................................INTO THE HOUSE.....DUN DUN DOOOOOM  
  
Joey slowly crept into the house looking back and forth before moving towards  
  
Mokuba who was between the passage way of the living room and open to the living  
  
room kitchen. Crawling up behind him he started to untie his hands which of course  
  
startled the other boy. Mokuba turned his head to see who it was. Joey pulled out the  
  
cloth stuck in the child's mouth before continuing to untie his hands.  
  
"Joey you shouldn't be here!" Joey quickly put a finger up to his  
  
own lips to show that the boy should be quiet.  
  
"Don' worry. I'll git ya outta here in a second." He whispered as  
  
finished untying his hands and started untying his feet.  
  
"No Joey you don't understand! It's a......."  
  
"Trap." He heard a familiar voice say behind him before he felt  
  
something hit him in the back of the head hard. Joey fell sideways a little feeling slightly  
  
dazed. But soon felt someone hit him in the head again this time it felt like a boot. "Ya  
  
stupid punk. Y're so predictable!" Kyle laughed kicking his son so his back was on the  
  
ground. Joey attempted to kick him but because he was a little disorientated tried to kick  
  
him with his injured leg. Kyle grabbed the leg and twisted it until you heard a pop. Joey  
  
screamed in pain. But still he attempted to jump up and tackle the other man only to be  
  
pushed back down. Kyle straddled his son's waist so Joey would have a hard time to fight  
  
back  
  
"Git off me!" Joey yelled struggling to get out from under the other  
  
obviously heavier man.  
  
"And ruin the fun?" Kyle laughed putting on some brass knuckles. "Dis  
  
should git ya ta shaddap for awhile." Kyle said as he started to hit his son in the head,  
  
sides, and stomach with the them. Joey screamed out in pain feeling some of his ribs  
  
break. But after a few more hits he stopped screaming feeling to weak to do anything.  
  
Suddenly he heard a voice. Then he felt Kyle being pushed off of him.  
  
"Yeah. You can easily get Mokuba out of here without you're father  
  
noticing. Piece of cake. No worries right?" Kaiba said into his ear helping Joey sit up a  
  
little. Joey looked at Kaiba though he couldn't see him to well.  
  
"Dat was the longest millisecond eva. I've been waitin' for ya ta come in."  
  
Suddenly they heard a gun shot over their heads.  
  
"So da otha brat decides ta show up finally. I've been waitin' for ya. Da  
  
next shot from dis gun is goin ta kill somebody." Kyle said pointing the gun at the both of  
  
them. Kaiba quickly pushed Joey out of the way and ran towards the other man tackling  
  
him before he could shoot the gun again. Kaiba knocked the gun out of his hand quickly  
  
and pushing it away from his reach. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Kyle shrieked at Kaiba  
  
tackling him as the rolled on the ground. Kaiba pushed him off using his feet but was  
  
quickly tackled again being punched in the face. Kaiba hit the man in the gut making him  
  
double-over in pain. Kaiba quickly pulled himself away only to be hit in the head by  
  
something metal. Kaiba turned up to see Kyle pointing a gun, this being a different gun  
  
than the last, at him. Kaiba jumped up grabbing the revolver making it shoot the ceiling.  
  
Both men started to fight over control of the weapon. After what felt like hours Kyle  
  
released one of his hands taking a cheap-shot punching Kaiba down. Kyle grabbed Kaiba  
  
hands pulling them behind his back. He then placed the barrel of the gun to the back of  
  
the CEO's head.  
  
"Say good-bye rich boy." he said cocking the gun. Kaiba closed his eyes  
  
waiting for the blast. He flinched as he heard the gun go off. He opened his eyes noticing  
  
the fact he was still breathing and his hands had been released. He turned around to see  
  
the older man looking forward eyes wide. He turned to see who he was staring at and saw  
  
the young blonde on his knees holding a smoking .45 breathing hard. Kaiba turned back  
  
to the other man and saw a hole in his chest blood flowing from it.  
  
Joey stood there still on his knees gun high staring at his so called father who  
  
was in as much shock as he was. There eyes locked suddenly. Joey's eyes widened as he  
  
noticed slowly the look of hatred in his father's eyes slowly disappear. A new look  
  
replaced it. The look of the father Joey once knew. The one he use to want to be just like.  
  
The look of his hero. Kyle slowly opened his mouth.  
  
"Joe...I-I......." Before he could say more blood came out of his mouth as his  
  
eyes slowly rolled into the back of his head. The man fell backward dropping the gun  
  
from his hand. Joey stared in shock. He looked from his father to the gun in his shaking  
  
hands. He stared at the gun for a few seconds as he started to hyperventilate ever so  
  
slightly. Suddenly he threw the gun as if it had burned him. He backed away from it until  
  
he was against the wall putting his head into his hands and his knees up to his body.  
  
Kaiba quickly ran up to the boy as Mokuba crawled over to him as well. (a/n: Mokie  
  
returns!!!!)  
  
"No....No......I shouldn't ha-have shot him..........he's dead........I-I  
  
ki-killed him." Joey said shaking. Kaiba pulled him into an embrace to try and calm.  
  
"Joey it's ok. It's over. It's ok." Kaiba whispered trying to clam him  
  
down. Joey wrapped his arms around Kaiba as he stared directly head at his father's  
  
lifeless form.  
  
"Big brother.........is Joey ok?" Mokuba said reaching his hand forward  
  
as Joey recoiled slightly away from him.  
  
"Yeah he's just in shock." Kaiba said looking over at his brother  
  
only to see a person stand on the opposite part of the room. The person, woman actually,  
  
was wearing a cloak where they only part you could of her was her mouth and her green  
  
eyes. She smiled sadly at the trio before quickly looking toward the side out of a window  
  
smile disappearing quickly.  
  
Kaiba turned to see what she was looking at and saw another cloaked  
  
figure staring at them through the window. This time you couldn't see nothing but his  
  
mouth and he was smiling slightly at them too but you could easily tell it was a kind  
  
smile. More like a sinister smile of someone knowing something the other doesn't. the  
  
figure turned away and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
"Seto? Are you ok?" Kaiba turned back to his brother who was looking at  
  
him concerned.  
  
"I'm just fine Mokuba." Suddenly the door broke in as police officers  
  
quickly entered the room.  
  
"O my god! What the hell happened?" One of the officers said  
  
looking from the lifeless form of Kyle to the three teens against the wall.  
  
"That's this kid's father. I'll explain everything down at the station. Just  
  
let me get these two out of here." The head officer nodded as Kaiba stood up picking  
  
Joey up carefully making sure he didn't injure the broken leg even more.  
  
"Mokuba if you want you can get on my back." Kaiba said kneeling  
  
down a bit so the shorter one could get on his back. Mokuba climbed on feeling to worn  
  
out to walk. Kaiba walked out of the house towards the ambulance none looking back  
  
except for Joey who didn't take his eyes off the window where he could still see his  
  
father lying there.

* * *

Wow that chapter is done. Yay!! Me very happy!!! 4 more days and I'll finally be  
  
another year older. Yes! Awe poor Joey. Well the next chapter will be the last for this  
  
story. I'm going to miss you guys! You all totally rock! And I didn't get a flame through  
  
the whole story. Yay! Well please review and remember to put you choice for the fate of  
  
a character in the sequel if ya haven't already. Later. 


	11. Always

Well.......... My reason for not updating sooner this time is........I was just too damn  
  
lazy. Lol. Awe hey you guys..................this is like so sad. This is the last chapter for  
  
this story. I feel so sad about ending it. But ya know. A story can't last forever. There is  
  
always an ending. But it starts a new beginning............. I'll get more about that later. O  
  
yes the poll has now ended. I have made my decision of how the sequel will turn out.  
  
Dun, dun, Dooooom. Lol. Anyway well I'll stop talking now and start the story. On with  
  
the fic.............................  
  
animegurl088: hi, hi. Thank-you!  
  
Living Arrow: I guess I deserved that. Lol. Right now I'm very afraid to find out........... but I can't wait! Um........ hey I'll defiantly need help with arguments for this story's sequel. Could you help me with them?  
  
DoomandGloom: whoa! That's like exactly like my old cat. Her name was Smokey but we called her Mokie.  
  
Shadu: lol. Very true. Yeah well at least there is a sequel to it.  
  
Oklina: ::has overly wide grin:: thankies. That would be scary. Hm...........lemme think on that idea.  
  
Mandapandabug: lol. Whoa........... heehee then the 'Misunderstood' ppl will inherit the Earth. muwhahahahahahaha.  
  
Bayleef: its cool yeah poor Joey.  
  
Heart of the Wizard: You're back!!! Um........... I hope......... you still have hair left.  
  
Flame Swordswoman: thank-you!!!!!!  
  
LishaChan: since it won't hurt anything. Yep its her. I'm 14! Yay!!  
  
Hiei13: yep!  
  
Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu: lol. We are all the "all powerful" authors.  
  
Shadow Guardian of the Gate: last chapter is here.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own yu-gi-oh, I just own Y. Bakura.............ok I don't. Wish I  
  
did( even if I am a major Joey fan). O yes I also don't own the song 'Always' it's owned  
  
by 'Saliva.'  
  
WARNINGS: may contain language and violence and a slight mention of rape.

* * *

I hear, a voice say "Don't be so blind" 

It's telling me all these things that you probably hide

Am I your one and only desire?

Am I the reason you breathe or am I the reason you cry?  
  
Always...Always...Always...Always...Always...Always

I just can't live without you  
  
I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you

I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you

I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude

I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you  
  
Done with you, Done with you, Done with you, Done with you, Done with you  
  
I feel like you don't want me around

I guess I'll pack all my things, I guess I'll see you around

It's all, been bottled up until now

As I walk out your door, all I can hear is the sound  
  
Always...Always...Always...Always...Always...Always...

I just can't live without you  
  
I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you

I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you

I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude

I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you  
  
I wrapped my head around your heart

Why would you tear my world apart?  
  
Always...Always...Always...Always...  
  
I see, blood all over your hands

Does it make you feel, more like a man?

Was it all, just a part of your plan?

The pistol's shaking in my hands and all I hear is the sound  
  
I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you

I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you

I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude

I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you  
  
I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you

I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you

I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude

I pick myself off the floor and now I'm done with you  
  
Always......Always......Always......  
  
(Always = Saliva)

* * *

Kaiba knocked on the door to the Wheeler household. Amy opened and smiled at the  
  
young CEO.  
  
"You should know by now, you can just come in. There is no need to  
  
knock." Amy said leading Kaiba to the kitchen.  
  
"I know. So......how.........is he?" Amy sighed turning around and  
  
handing him a cup of coffee.  
  
"He's mostly the same.......... The only difference now is he usually  
  
walks over to the window sill and just sits there......... he still hardly touches his food.  
  
Kaiba I'm really worried about him." Amy looked down. "This has been going on for  
  
almost two weeks. Why won't he talk? Why does he just sit there and just stare out the  
  
window? I just......... I just want my baby back to the way he was." Kaiba smiled sadly  
  
at the woman.  
  
"Just give him time. I'm sure he'll come out of it soon." He said  
  
putting his hands on her shoulders. He turned his head and stared at the hallway that led  
  
to the stairs. "I'm going to go talk to him some more." Kaiba started toward the stairs.  
  
Kaiba paused at the door to Joey's room. He softly knocked then let himself in.  
  
When he opened the door his eyes traveled over to the window where Joey sat just staring  
  
at the sunset not moving.  
  
"Hey Joey." Joey quickly darted his eyes to look at the other man for  
  
just a second only to return his eyes back to the sunset. The CEO quietly made his way  
  
over to the window and sat down staring at the sunset also. They both sat their in silence  
  
for awhile until Kaiba finally decided to break it.  
  
"She's very worried you know." Joey flashed a confused look at  
  
Kaiba then once again returned to look at the sun. "Your mother. She's very worried. We  
  
are all very worried about you." Joey just lightly nodded his head. Never looking away  
  
from the sun. Kaiba sighed in aggravation. "Joey please just......... tell me what's wrong.  
  
I want to help you. Joey.......will you look at me!" Joey snapped his head in the direction  
  
of the CEO but carefully avoided eye contact. "Wheeler I don't know what's going on in  
  
that small head of yours but you need to stop it! Your mother is worried sick about you.  
  
All you do is sit in this room and look out the window. You hardly eat, you don't  
  
talk............ Joey just tell me what's wrong. I've been coming in here every day for the  
  
past couple of weeks.......... But you flat out ignore me! What's the matter with you?!"  
  
Kaiba looked away from the younger boy. 'I'm getting no where. Why do I even bother  
  
with him?! He's not going to talk.'  
  
"He's gone........." Kaiba turned back around when he heard a  
  
voice say barely above a whisper.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"He gone........." Joey said a little louder closing his eyes to keep from  
  
crying. "He gone.........b-because of me. I k-killed him."  
  
"Joey he deserved it."  
  
"NO HE DIDN'T!" Joey yelled then quickly lowered his voice again.  
  
"No he didn't.......... he didn' deserve ta die! He's....he's........."  
  
"He's a stupid son of a bitch who was going to kill us! If you didn't do it  
  
first we would be having a slightly different conversation while wearing white cloaks and  
  
halos floating above or heads or something."  
  
"He's my dad.........I coulda.........done something different.......... I  
  
coulda..............."  
  
"Done nothing except what you did. Joey look at me." Kaiba said  
  
pulling jerking the other's head to face him again. Joey's eyes darted around trying to not  
  
look at him. "Joey look at me!" Joey finally made eye contact. Kaiba saw the pain and  
  
sadness in the boy's eyes. "Joey stop feeling sorry for yourself. It's not your fault. He  
  
was going to kill me and then you and Mokuba! If he had that gun pointed to either you  
  
or Mokuba's head I would have jumped to the chance of shooting him."  
  
"But he wasn't your father!" Joey yelled tears leaking from his eyes.  
  
"He wasn't your father. You didn' know him back den. You didn' know the way he was.  
  
He...........he was the best father eva..............he just..........took a wrong  
  
path..........it's my fault any of dis happened............. If I wasn' such a wild kid he  
  
might 'ave............been a betta dad later on............he was jus' upset......he coulda  
  
changed, he woulda if I wasn'.........." Kaiba punched Joey making him fall to the  
  
ground. Joey held his cheek looking at Kaiba shocked.  
  
"Would you just stop it! Get it through that thick head of yours mutt, no  
  
matter what you did or anyone did your father was going to end up like that. If it's  
  
anyone's fault it's his. NOT yours, got it? He chose the path he took. So will you just  
  
stop feeling sorry for yourself. I know he wasn't my father, and I'll probably never  
  
understand what you're going through but I know that you DID do the right thing. Got it?  
  
He was going to kill us Joey. Just because he loved to see people in pain. You did the  
  
right thing by shooting him. I know you may not feel like you did, and you may wish that  
  
your father was still alive, but he isn't. The man that you knew as your father was killed  
  
off long before you shot him. He was killed off when he started drinking. The man that  
  
you shot was a totally different person. He deserved what he got. Understand?" Joey  
  
looked down at the carpet and nodded slowly obviously crying.  
  
"I know.............. I jus' miss him." Kaiba kneeled down beside the  
  
blonde smiling slightly.  
  
"Yeah I know. Hey sorry about.........hitting you. I just didn't know  
  
how to get into that head of yours." Joey laughed a little.  
  
"Yeah well I didn' know dat rich pricks like you could punch so hard either. So I  
  
guess we both learned somethin' new today." Joey said standing up then after feeling a  
  
little lightheaded fell back down. "Whoa...........man I dink ya hit me a lil' too hard."  
  
"No actually it's called lack of nutrients. Come on, I'll help you up."  
  
Kaiba said lifting Joey up a little and leading him toward the bed.  
  
"Hey ya know how ya said dat we would be havin' a different  
  
conversation with halos above our heads. What till I tell da others ya said dat." Suddenly  
  
Kaiba let go of Joey and from the lack of support the blonde fell down almost instantly.  
  
He then grabbed him by the ear and pointed his head towards the window.  
  
"You seemed to enjoy that window. How would you like to go threw one?"  
  
"No.........I'm good. I feel jus' fine lookin' out them."  
  
"Good because if you mention to anyone about anything I've said to  
  
you INCLUDING what I'm saying now I will personally make sure you feel what a  
  
wingless bird might feel when it flies. Do you understand what I'm saying to you or is  
  
your brain a little too small to comprehend?"  
  
"No. I hear ya loud and clear. I won't say one word."  
  
"Good." Kaiba said roughly letting go of his ear. Joey half laughed,  
  
half yawned at the CEO's threat.  
  
"Ya know........you really.......really.........have.........  
  
problems.....................Kai......ba." Joey slumped down.  
  
"Wheeler?" Kaiba shook the blonde a little. "Hey Wheeler, you  
  
awake?" a loud snore from the other answered the brunette's question. 'Damn, this kid  
  
can sleep anywhere! How the hell does he do that?' Kaiba thought picking Joey up and  
  
placing him on his bed. As he placed the covers over him he felt a weird chill go down  
  
his spine as if a window was opened.  
  
"Good evening." Kaiba whirled around and saw a cloaked figure by  
  
and open window smiling gently at him.  
  
"Who are you?" Kaiba glared at the figure.  
  
"Excuse me for my rudeness. I should introduce myself." The figure  
  
laughed taking off its hood. It was a young woman between the ages of 24- 35. She had  
  
long straight brown hair much like Kaiba's and green eyes. She smiled at the other  
  
brunette with a smile that reminded him of Joey's. "My name is Amelia."  
  
Kaiba stared at her eyes knowing that he saw them before. 'They have to be the  
  
same color of eyes I saw when the mutt went crazy....but I think I've seen them  
  
somewhere else before.........'  
  
"On the contrary Joey was not going crazy. I was talking through him."  
  
Kaiba looked at her in disbelief. "It was the only way I could talk to you. We don't really  
  
have a direct link to each other. Unlike me and Joey." She explained smiling softly at the  
  
sleeping blonde while Kaiba stood there dumbfounded. 'Did she just read my mind? No,  
  
wait that's impossible!' Suddenly a laugh brought him out of his thoughts.  
  
"I would have thought that with your experience with Pegasus that you  
  
would be able to believe such things by now." Amelia said walking toward the sleeping  
  
blonde. Standing above him her smile changed to a sad one while she pushed some bangs  
  
that had been covering his face revealing the scars underneath. "You are planning to pay  
  
for the surgery am I correct?" she said glancing back over to the CEO then back down to  
  
Joey. "I'm sure he would be happy about that." Kaiba just glared at her not wanting to  
  
trust her.  
  
"What do you want?!"  
  
"I'm here just to talk." She replied not taking her eyes off Joey. "His  
  
leg has been healed?" she chuckled softly "Modern day doctors are so brainless. I can't  
  
believe they didn't even think that re-breaking the leg could also fix it." [1]  
  
"Are you hear to talk about his wounds or do you have something  
  
a little more important to say?!" Kaiba said getting irritated.  
  
"Do you remember, when I told you to protect your brothers?"  
  
Amelia said kneeling down still playing with the blonde's hair. "Did you understand  
  
what I meant by 'brothers?"  
  
"I only have one brother."  
  
"Yes, if you only count the present. But are you still wary about your past  
  
life Seto Kaiba?" Kaiba rolled his eyes.  
  
"Let me guess, I had another brother in my ancient past."  
  
"Yes." Kaiba started to laugh.  
  
"Where do you freaks come up with this stuff?!" he said shaking  
  
his head. "Do you really want me to believe such a stupid story?"  
  
"Us, 'freaks', get this 'stupid' story from YOUR past. Ra! You're as  
  
bad now as you were back then. Couldn't Osiris have changed your personality just a  
  
little?!" this made Kaiba laugh even more.  
  
"Then who's my 'ancient' brother? Is he in a nursing home? Did he  
  
send you so I could a visit him or something?"  
  
"No. Your brother is Joey Wheeler."  
  
"Yeah, right. Then how do you know all of this without one of those  
  
millennium items or whatever the geek squad calls them."  
  
"I know because I'm your mother." Kaiba looked at her clearly  
  
wondering about her sanity.  
  
"What you're like 6 years older than me! You must have started really early."  
  
"I'm dead serious Seto!" looking up at him sending an almost as cold  
  
glare as the one the CEO usually used.  
  
"I'm sure you're emphasizing on dead." Amelia sighed shaking her head.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't believe me. I'm not sure if you ever will but  
  
please listen to this story I need to tell you."  
  
"Yes mommy." She once again glared at him then mumbled  
  
something that sounded a lot like 'I will not strangle him.'  
  
"Better yet, why don't I show you." She said her eyes glowing as she  
  
mumbled a chant under her breath. Kaiba saw a bright light making him close his eyes as  
  
he felt himself being transported much like the same way he felt when Ishizu showed him  
  
the duel between the priest and the pharaoh. Kaiba opened his eyes as he felt himself  
  
come to a stop.  
  
"What the....." Kaiba looked down and saw a market place/ village  
  
with a palace surrounded by a gate not to far away. He also saw a huge river stretching  
  
for miles and just beyond the river something the looked like..... "Pyramids?! What the  
  
fuck?! This looks like Egypt!" he turned to his left hearing someone laughing.  
  
"That's because it IS Egypt genius." She said smiling with her 'Joey'  
  
smile again. "I brought you here to show you what I was going to tell you."  
  
"Do ever one of you freaks have a problem with the ground or  
  
something?! That's what it was made for.......walking on." Suddenly he felt himself  
  
being dropped quickly heading right towards his 'precious' earth hitting it hard. Kaiba  
  
groaned looking up as he saw Amelia landing beside him softly giving her best innocent  
  
look.  
  
"Come Seto. We don't have a moment to waste." She said walking  
  
away quickly. Kaiba looked at her shocked as she walked through some people. He  
  
picked himself up holding his head as he followed. 'Ok I defiantly need a CAT scan.'  
  
"As you know my name is Amelia. I was your mother in ancient Egypt. I was  
  
also a priestess and close friends with pharaoh Atem. His father was my brother [2]." She  
  
explained as Kaiba finally caught up with her. "Your father was Priest Akunadin, the  
  
highest most powerful priest in that time." She pointed ahead and Kaiba saw a woman  
  
that looked identical to Amelia except she wore a white dress and a crown of some sort.  
  
She was standing by an oddly familiar man. His eyes were blue and his hair was black  
  
Hair. He was wearing a very rich looking robe and a crown also.  
  
"This was the day we married [3]." Amelia said smiled disappearing. "He  
  
was such a different man then." She glanced over at Kaiba who once again was just a  
  
'little' confused. "Ok anyway let's go about 10 months into the future." Her eyes glowing  
  
again transporting them. When Kaiba was able to open his eyes he saw a man much like  
  
the other one this time with a moustache and beard holding a baby. He also saw Amelia  
  
running up to him yelling.  
  
"We had a child, which is you. We named him Set. When you became  
  
one month old something happened to Akunadin............. He became..... cold and  
  
power hungry. He took you away from me and forbidden me to ever see you again and  
  
told me to never bear another child." She said looking at the seen sadly and a little angry.  
  
Kaiba watched as the man took the child away leaving the mother crying on the floor. As  
  
he looked closer at the man he knew where he saw him before. 'That's the man I saw the  
  
other night in the hallway! This guy just looks.... Younger.' Amelia glanced up looking  
  
shocked the just nodded her head as if knowing everything.  
  
"I never saw you again for a long time. When you were nine or ten  
  
Akunadin came to me again in an angry rage accusing me of not following his orders. He  
  
then......... did something to me that hurt me so much. I became pregnant after that. I  
  
was scared knowing that if he knew about this the my life and the child's would be  
  
endanger but I couldn't have an abortion. Something kept telling me to have this child  
  
and I just could do that to a small life. So Priest Mahaado, priestess Isis, and pharaoh  
  
Atem[4] all helped me keep my pregnancy a secret." Once again there was a bright light.  
  
This time you saw Amelia looking somewhat older holding another baby this one much  
  
small and looked much weaker than the first.  
  
"When Jono, Joey, was born he was so weak and frail I thought he  
  
wouldn't live past the night........ but he did." She said turning around Kaiba doing the  
  
same. You saw a young blonde haired child running around Amelia, again looking older,  
  
walking behind him. "It was hard to hide him but I was able too. I was able to hide him  
  
for 6 years but he was still fragile after that. But then somehow Akunadin learned of his  
  
existence." Suddenly a man that looked exactly like the one Kaiba saw 2 weeks ago came  
  
into view looking clearly angry.  
  
"What did I tell you woman!" Akunadin screamed grabbing the small boy  
  
by the arm making him whimper in pain.  
  
"Let go of him. He's not strong enough." The older Amelia cried  
  
running over to her child only to be slapped away.  
  
"Shut up you whore. I forbade you to have another child!" he said  
  
gripping the child small arm harder. "You're nothing but a whore. Same goes for this  
  
child." He said grinning a sadistically at the small boy who tried to get away from the  
  
man but only in vain. "I'll allow you two to live but this child goes with me. He is mine  
  
now and you will only be a forgotten memory to him. Understand?" he said to the woman  
  
before kicking her.  
  
"Mother? Mother! Help me! Mother!" the child yelled as he was dragged  
  
off by the man. The younger Amelia put her head down in shame.  
  
"I wish I fought back for him." She sighed as everything went black  
  
before they returned to Joey's room. "After this I knew that only one person could help  
  
me regain my child. Set was the only one who could get to him. But I haven't seen you  
  
for so long. I had no idea what you looked like or where you were. For 3 years I searched  
  
for you but found nothing. I was just about to give up when I remember someone. There  
  
was a priest I saw only once or twice but he had the same blue eyes as my son did at  
  
birth. I knew it was almost impossible it could have been you but it was worth a shot. I  
  
confronted you in the temple of Osiris and asked your name." suddenly Amelia burst into  
  
laughter. "You should have seen the look on your face when you said your name was Set  
  
and hugged you crying and laughing. You were scared to death of me for a couple of  
  
seconds." Amelia stopped talking to settle down before continuing. "When I explained  
  
my reason for my outburst you as you did now did not believe me. You especially didn't  
  
believe the Akunadin was your father. I tried to convince you but still you wouldn't  
  
believe that I was your mother. But when I mentioned Jono something I guess clicked. I  
  
don't know why but it was as if you knew that your brother was Jono all along but you  
  
still didn't believe that me and Akunadin were your parents." She said shaking her head.  
  
"You told me that you knew where Jono was. You see him almost everyday. That he was  
  
a personal servant to Akunadin. You agreed that you will help me which kind of  
  
surprised me since you didn't believe I was of any relation to you." Amelia said smiling  
  
at Kaiba. "You caught Akunadin beating Jono. You stopped him before he could kill him  
  
by challenging him to a duel. A duel to the death. The loser's soul with the consumed by  
  
Ammit." She stopped there and stood up. Kaiba jumped up also.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kaiba said running over to her as she started to walk away.  
  
"Don't worry I shall return." She said as she started to disappear.  
  
"But, It is yet to come." She said fading away into the darkness. Kaiba pulled his hand  
  
back from the air he tired to grab. 'Damn I don't want to believe her, but there's  
  
something's........... telling me to trust her. But what is yet to come?' Kaiba said looking  
  
over at Joey before exiting the room.  
  
.......................................SOME PLACE ELSE  
  
A cloaked figure walked through out of the shadows of an old  
  
warehouse holding what looked like a staff the same length of the millennium rod just  
  
instead of the millennium symbol top it had a purple/red looking sphere on the top. He  
  
pulled out a paper that looked like the one Kyle signed and as he murmured something  
  
the paper began to turn to ash as the orb began to glow red as a white ghostly looking  
  
light came in hitting the orb going inside.  
  
"Thank-you Kyle. You played your part." He said laughing taking off his  
  
hood revealing the face of a young man with black hair and blue eyes. "The world will  
  
one day belong to Akunadin."

* * *

[1]: sorry I was going to put this in sooner but got too caught up in my own story. Lol. You see sometimes if you re-break something correctly I might add it will heal it..... or it could totally damage it. So when Kyle re- broke Joey's leg he accidentally helped it.  
  
[2]: actually I believe in the ancient past Seto's FATHER (the priest) was Yami's dad's brother but.......... I wrote it this way. All I know is the Kaiba and Yami are cousins.  
  
[3]: I apologize if I got the whole marrying thing weird on that. I have no idea how the wed in Egypt. ::sigh::  
  
A thousand apologizes if that was totally lame..........well at least it was longer........ 14  
  
or 15 pages actually. I'm very proud of myself. Well that was the end. ::sobs:: I'm very  
  
sad that it ended.......But a sequel is coming. :: hears many ppl cheering:: problem is its  
  
going to be awhile before it's up. See I am hoping to finish 'Como Estas' ONCE  
  
someone reviews it! ::glares at past reviewers for that story::. And then I have a story that  
  
I was going to put out last year around October but was to busy. Anyway Y. Bakura and  
  
me are going on out 'Hunt and Death of the Twinkie Man'. Right baky.  
  
Y. Bakura: yes. We'll finally rid this pathetic world of his inhabitance.  
  
YAMIGIRL: yep!!! We're going to do this while Kaiba and K.K. are on vacation so she  
  
won't stop us. :: shakes head sadly:: Poor Kaiba. Forced by K.K. and Mokie to go on vacation.  
  
Anyway I might even write a story about our weird adventure of getting even with the 'Twenkie

Man'. :: ahem:: anyway I would also like to take a while off of my stories. I've really  
  
consumed in them (I swear I'm not lying). My mom really doesn't like me on the  
  
computer all the time writing them ( she doesn't know why I'm writing them) anyway  
  
school is starting really soon (August 16) and tomorrow (Monday) I start marching band  
  
all day 9:00 till like 8:00 until school starts. And the only sane teacher there quit so I have  
  
at least two workaholic over emotional near mental break down (I'm not kidding they are  
  
like that!) teachers so far. So yeah I'm going to be busy. But I SWEAR as soon as I can  
  
I'm going to start working on this story's sequel. Here is the information about it......  
  
Skellig: Akunadin as stolen the sacred staff of Anubis and will stop at nothing to control and destroy the earth. Kaiba and Joey along with the others are the only ones who stand in his way of reeking havoc on the world. But how are they suppose to stop a man with an indestructible staff? Has Kaiba's and Joey's past come back to haunt them?  
  
Sooooo........yeah I'm not exactly the best at summaries but.......anyway Important  
  
Notice!!!! Ok Amelia she needs a personality unless you guys liked this one for her. But I  
  
need one like a little bit a mix between Kaiba and Joey and she needs to be REALLY  
  
likeable 'cause I want you all to like her since she's going to be in the sequel a lot. Awe  
  
man I'm going to miss you all so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You guys were the best!!!!!!!! Here I  
  
need to give you something..........:: hands everyone a plushie of their favorite  
  
character:: man its not going to be the same without you all. I hope you come back for the  
  
sequel. Well:: sniff, sniff:: later.


End file.
